Gundam SEED: Another War
by Alexandria Scherazade
Summary: It was the year 92 of the Cosmic Era, peace is among earth and the plants and everybody now has a family. During on family dinner, something ignites and war starts again and this time it's there childrens time to fight. LaAt, MeyAt, KiFl, KiLa, CaYz
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny._

_---_  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 1**

It was the year 92 of the Cosmic Era; the day was beautiful in the city of Onogoro on the continent of Orb. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining warmly on everyone and the time was peaceful.

The war had been over for 19 years and the PLANTS and the Earth Alliance were no longer going at each other throats.

When 3:15 hit every clock at Onogoro High School, everybody quickly started to put their things away.

A tall, skinny girl with long pink hair in pigtails and forest green eyes behind square glasses quickly ran out of the school.

Nobody liked her in her school and she didn't know why. She was a very beautiful young girl at the age of 17.

Her family was very rich and well known. Her mother was a singer and her father was the Head Representative of the PLANTS.

The girls name was Erica Joyce Clyne, the daughter of two well known persons in the world and space, though she's never been to space before.

She wore a light blue frilly skirt with the same coloured sandals that tied up to her knees, a while jacket with a pink halter top underneath and a long rainbow coloured scarf around her neck with her light pink book bag on her shoulder.

Erica quickly made her way towards her pink and blue motorbike and grabbed out her helmet from her bag. As she got close to her bike, she saw someone sitting on it.

It was tall guy and he was pretty cute looking… however, it was a person Erica didn't like to see.

The guy had short silver hair and golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt underneath a blue jean jacket.

" Reese..." Erica said.

Reese got off her bike and a few people ran up from behind Erica.

" There you are Clyne, we were wondering where you went," a guy said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Erica quickly slipped away from him and stood in between Reese and the other people who appeared to his friends.

Reese walked up to Erica and looked at her.

" Pulling that trick was very interesting," he said and smirked," leaving you things in your locker and asking to leave ten minutes before the bell rang."

He raised his hand and smacked her.

" That was for earlier today and what you did," he walked passed her and he his friends just looked at him confused," I have practice and I can't be late, consider yourself lucky for today."

Erica stood where she was, with her eyes wide. She could feel the tears building up and tried to control them.

Reese backed up abit and leaned his head back to her ear to whisper something.

" See you tomorrow, Erica,"

He and his friends walked off and then soon they were out sight.

Even though it was after school, the parking lot was clear till they were gone where people started getting into their cars or walking to the bus stop.

Erica blinked and tears ran down her face. She walked up to her motorbike and put on her helmet. More tears streamed down her as her helmet was on.

She took her keys out from her pocket and started up her bike and quickly rode off.

At her home, her father and mother sat in the living room watching the news on TV.

" Athrun... have you noticed anything strange about our daughter?" Lacus asked, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked at the time.

" How she locks her self in her room and only see her at dinner time?" Athrun replied," I'm worried about her Lacus."

As Lacus was about to say something, they heard the front door open and then was slammed shut.

" Erica!" Lacus called to her quickly getting up from the couch," your father and I would like to have a little word with you."

Erica took her helmet off and quickly dried her tears. She took her pigtails out and tucked some hair behind her ear and left some over her cheek where she was smacked.

She walked into the living room and saw her parents.

" Y... Yeah?" she asked nervously.

Her parents looked at her and saw that something was different.

" Erica, I spent sometime on doing your hair this morning," her mother said.

Erica looked at her hair and then at the floor and then back at her mother.

" Uh... yeah... umm..." Erica replied," I... thought it was too girly... so I undid them. Sorry."

Athrun smiled," no, it's okay, you remind me of you mother when she was a year younger then you."

" You look very nice," Lacus also complimented with a smile.

" Okay," Erica said," uh... anything else?"

Her parents smile disappeared and they both sighed.

" Well, the family dinner is still on for tomorrow, but..." Athrun started to explained.

Erica started to pray that her cousin Reese Athha Jule wasn't coming.

" Your cousins Lani and Vert can't make it tomorrow, so it's only going to be your cousin Reese," her mother finished.

Erica felt her heart fall deep into her stomach.

" Gr... Great... uh... I've got homework," she said and ran out of the living room and upstairs to her bedroom.

" Erica!" her parents yelled her name.

The sound of their daughter's door slam closed, made Lacus sit back down on the couch.

They both sighed again.

" Athrun, I have this feeling Erica doesn't like her cousin Reese," Lacus said.

" Maybe it's because of Cagalli, what if she still has a grudge against me for leaving her," Athrun explained," I'm still surprised she's married to Yzak."

Lacus nodded.

When Erica entered her room, she not only slammed her door shut and forgot to lock it; she threw her bag across the room and her helmet on a chair beside her door.

She flopped on to her bed, stomach first, and started to cry again.

" It's not fair... why do people hate me!" she sobbed.

Erica rolled over on to her back and looked up to her ceiling.

" I didn't do anything wrong..." she said," I didn't..."

She cried and cried till she fell asleep.

Out in the cold, airless area known as Space, a blue NAZCA-Class ship flew out of the docking bay of one of the PLANTs.

" Captain, we officially left Aprilius City with out detection," said one of the crewman," we will be arriving at Earth in the next 20 hours."

The captain nodded and turned his chair around to the captain on the level above him.

" Commander McGuire, have your men ready when I give you the order," he said.

The commander flicked her light brown hair back and smiled at him.

" Yes sir," her smile turned to a smirk," now if you'll excuse, there are something I need to get done before we reach Earth."

She got up out of her seat and floated towards the lift. Commander McGuire got in and the door closed and started to go up.

" What are people thinking in that day and age?" she thought closing her violet coloured eyes," peace with Coordinators and Naturals. What was the supreme council thinking back then?"

The lift stopped and the door opened. A few crewmen saw her and stopped before they got in to the lift and saluted her. She saluted them back and floated off down the hall towards her quarters.

As she got to her quarters, she slid down her room card and the door opened but before she could enter, she was stopped by someone calling her name.

" Commander McGuire!" the person called as they floated towards her.

She turned her head and saw one of her team soldiers.

" Ensign Asuka, is there something wrong?" she had asked him.

Ensign Asuka had dark brownish-purplish coloured hair and light blue eyes; he was wearing the elite red uniform, telling that he was a mobile suit pilot.

" Yes, I know that _Dakovrah _is the fastest ship and will get us to Earth the next morning but 20 hours ma'am?" Ensign Asuka explained.

Commander McGuire chuckled.

" No worries Ensign, everything going according to plan," she smiled.

Ensign Asuka growled.

" Excuse me ma'am but wouldn't be better if I'd go and do the plan my self. My mobile suit is..." he started to explained.

Commander McGuire put her hand up and stopped him from talking.

" Look Ensign, I'm well aware of your abilities, but this mission can not be screwed up, it needs to be perfect, and it will be perfect whether you like it or not," she explained," you're under my command and I easily send you back Aprilius City for disobeying you're superior officers orders."

Ensign Asuka looked at her speechless.

" I..." he started and then saluted," please forgive me Commander, what I said was totally out of line."

" Good, now you're dismissed," Commander McGuire said and entered her quarters.

The door closed in front of Ensign Asuka, he sighed and walked down the hall back to his quarters while looking out the window while seeing the PLANTs getting smaller as they flew away from them.

He entered his quarters and then heard a ring on his display module beside his bed.

Ensign Asuka sat down on his bed and hit button beside the screen.

A older women with dark red hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen.

" _Jin! What do you think you're doing?!"_ she exclaimed,_" get back here this instant!"_

" I'm going to Earth, to teach the Naturals a lesson," Jin replied.

" _Jin, you're making a big mistake for doing this, everybody wants peace, not another war!"_ the woman explained,_" you're going to regret doing this."_

Jin growled.

" How would you know, 'cause of them I don't have parents, I found out the truth and now I want revenge, those Naturals think peace can be bought by some stupid piece of paper signed by the EA and the PLANTs," he explained," I'm sorry Aunt Meyrin, but I've gotta go."

The screen started to get fuzzy.

" _J... Jin! Jin! Do... n't hang... up!" _Meyrin cried and then screen went dark.

Jin flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

" Mother, Father..." he thought and until he was sound asleep.

Through out the rest of the day on Earth, Erica slept through dinner time until 2:30pm the next day.

A pink round ball jumped on to Erica's bed and jumped around her.

" Haro! Time to wake up!" it said.

Erica's eyes slowly opened and then saw someone sitting on the edge of her bed.

" Good afternoon sleepy head," she heard her mother say to her.

Erica quickly sat up on her bed and looked at her mother.

The sun shone through the balcony window and on to her mother. She looked like she was glowing with her long pink hair and her soft peace skin.

" M... Mother... what time is it?" Erica asked.

" It's 2:30 in the afternoon," Lacus replied.

Erica looked at her bed.

" I'm sorry that I slept all evening and until now," she apologized while gripping on her sleeves of her white jacket.

" It's alright, it looked like you were tired," her mother said and then cupped the side of her daughters cheek with her right hand.

Erica winced away as she knew that it was that side where Reese hit her.

" Are you okay?" Lacus asked worriedly.

Erica smiled at her mother and lightly laughed a bit.

" I'm fine mother, I must've slept on this side all night," she had lied to her mother.

Lacus exhaled deeply in relief.

" That's good," she said and then got up off her bed," well go take a shower and get dressed in to something nice, you're father wants to tell you something."

Erica looked at her mother and nodded.

" Okay," she said.

Lacus left while leaving the pink ball behind.

Erica cupped her hands and the pink ball jumped in to her hands. She lifted her hands up to her head length and looked at it.

" Mr. Pink..." she said and then it jumped out of her hands and on to the floor.

It rolled out of her hands and out the door. Her mother smiled at her daughter and closed the door behind her.

Lacus looked at her hand where she had touched Erica's cheek.

" Erica..." she said and thought back to that moment remembering where she saw an faint dark blue bruise.

She sighed and then headed towards the stairs.

Erica noticed her glasses were still on her face. She took them off and rubbed her eyes.

They weren't real, she thought they looked cool on her, no matter what the people at school said.

She got up off her bed and took her jacket off; she untied her sandals and kicked them off. Erica walked up to her full body mirror on the back of her bedroom door and looked at her self.

Her father was right; she did look like her mother. She had the same length and figure of as her mother except Erica had gotten the eyes from her father.

Erica grabbed her light blue towel and walked in to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it and then leaned against the counter and raised one of her arms and at it.

Tears started to form in her eyes again and she fell to her knees, hugging herself for support.

" Why...?" she sobbed and then reached on to the counter and grabbed out of the razor blades," I... I don't... just no more..."

A couple hours later, Athrun looked up to the ceiling and sighed, he then looked at the paper and next his watch, which read 4:40pm.

" Lacus, it shouldn't take her that long to take a shower," he said worried.

Lacus nodded.

" Kira and them will be here any minute for dinner," she said.

Athrun got out of his seat in the living room and headed towards the stairs.

" I'm gonna check on her Lacus," he said.

As he put his foot on the first step, he saw his daughter turn the corner to the stairs.

" Erica," he said looking at her," you look beautiful today."

Erica blushed and looked at the floor.

She had her hair up in a ponytail like her mother had when she was still commanding the _Eternal_, she wore a pair of blue hip huggers, a black spaghetti strap shirt and a sweater jacket over top and a pair of silver hoop earrings in her ears.

Lacus came out of the living room and saw her daughter.

" You're father was going to check on you to see if you were okay," she had said.

Erica smiled nervously.

" Sorry, I kinda fell back to sleep when you left mother," she lied again.

The door bell and Lacus quickly went to the door and opened it.

" Heya Lacus," Kira said.

" Hi Lacus," Fllay said.

" Please come in," Lacus said and stepped aside away from the door.

Kira looked around and saw Erica.

" Hey Erica, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

Erica smiled and quickly ran down the stairs and gave him a big hug.

" I'm fine Uncle Kira," she smiled.

Kira patted her on her back and then Erica hugged Fllay.

" It's good to see you again Erica," Fllay with a smile.

" I'm glad you guys came," Erica said to them and then took a step back and looked at the floor," though it's a shame that Lani and Vert couldn't make it."

" They said that they were disappointed for not coming," Fllay explained," but they gave you good wishes and hope that you're well."

Erica nodded with a smile and then saw her other aunt and uncle.

Erica took a couple steps forward passed Fllay and stood straight.

" Evening Aunt Cagalli, Uncle Yzak," she said formally.

Cagalli smiled.

" It's good that you're well," she said.

And then right from behind Yzak, Reese stood there bored with his hand on his side, listening to music.

He wore a pair of black jeans, a black tank-top with the same jean jacket from yesterday and a pair of worn out combat boots.

" Please, everyone, come in!" Athrun smiled to everyone.

Everyone came in and then walked in to the living room.

After an hour dinner was ready and then after an hour and a half of dinner, everybody was still at the table, eating cake. The clock ticked around as the time was 7:10pm.

" So Erica, Reese, how's school?" Kira asked.

" It's..." they started at the same time.

They looked at each other and Erica looked at her lap.

" It's going fine, I made the soccer team," Reese replied.

" And... school for me is alright," Erica also said.

" That's good," Fllay said and smiled at Erica," so Erica, I heard that you're doing singing like your mother. Are you going to become one like her?"

Erica blushed and laughed.

" It's actually a hobby, I'm not really sure what I want to be," she replied.

Cagalli put her tea cup down and looked at Erica and noticed the bruise on her cheek.

" Erica, how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Cagalli asked curiously and worried.

Reese looked at her and Erica saw him through the corner of her eye.

" I slept on my side all night and I woke up with it," she once more lied.

" Good, I thought you're were getting picked on at school," Cagalli smiled.

Erica slowly looked up to Reese and he just smiled.

" Erica can take care of herself," Athrun said, giving Cagalli a look.

Erica went to reach for her glass of water and noticed there was no water left.

" Excuse me for a minute," she and got out of her seat.

They nodded and Erica walked passed everyone and pushed open the kitchen and it swung closed behind her.

Erica exhaled deeply and put her glass on the counter beside the fridge on her left.

" Aunt Lacus, may I have another piece of you're delicious strawberry shortcake?" he asked politely.

Lacus giggled and nodded.

Reese got out of his seat and entered the kitchen.

Erica looked at the floor and turned around as she heard the kitchen door swing closed.

Reese put his plate on the counter, beside Erica's cup.

" What... do you..." Erica started saying nervously.

" Want?" Reese finished and the smirked while grabbing a knife from the knife block.

He grabbed one on Erica's arms and held the blade above her wrist.

" I just like to see pain cause upon your pretty little face," he said and leaned closer to her.

Erica's breathing got deeper and her heart started to race as he got close to her.

" You know... we're not blood related..." he said and he slowly move up Erica's sleeve and pushed her back against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He put the knife on the counter and leaned closer against her till his right leg was in between her legs.

Erica wanted to call for help but she was scared. Reese slammed her arm he was holding on to the counter and grabbed the knife again.

He slowly moved her sleeve up.

" No... don't," Erica squeaked trying to get her arm free.

As her sleeve was uncovered, Reese looked at her.

" Erica..." he said shocked as he just saw scars and cuts on her arm.

Erica looked to her right, towards the patio doors.

" This... is because of you," she said.

Reese took a couple steps back, while the knife was still in his hand. Erica dropped to her knees and covered up her arm.

Before Reese could say anything, they heard a loud explosion and the whole house shook.

---  
_R&R!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 2**

Before the explosion, Athrun heard a cell phone go off and mostly everyone took their cell phone out.

" It's for me," Athrun replied and then everyone, except him put there cell phone away," hello?"

" _Athrun! Something is going to happen! You have to warn everyone!"_ he heard someone say on the other line really fast.

" Meyrin?" Athrun asked hearing the familiar voice and everybody looked at him.

" I wonder why Meyrin is calling?" Lacus asked confused.

" _Athrun ZAFT is going to attack Earth!"_ Meyrin ordered him.

Athrun's eyes went big and before he could say anything, they heard a loud explosion and the whole house shook.

" What hell was that?" Yzak asked as everybody was bracing themselves in there seat as the house shook for a few seconds.

" Meyrin?" Athrun asked," are you still there? Hello? Meyrin?!"

" The phone lines must be down," Cagalli said.

" What about the kids?" Lacus asked worriedly.

Athrun put his phone away and everyone got up and ran in to the kitchen and saw Erica run outside.

" Erica!" they all called after her

" Reese! What do you think you're doing!?" Cagalli yelled, seeing him with a knife in his hand.

The knife slipped out of his hand and sliced the side of his foot and Cagalli and Lacus gasped.

Reese cried in pain and fell to the floor as his foot bleed.

" Oh my goodness!" Cagalli said, running up to him.

" Reese what were you doing?" Yzak asked him.

Reese looked at the floor quietly.

" The phone lines are dead and we can't call the hospital," Kira explained hanging up the phone.

" Fllay, there are some bandages and disinfectant upstairs in the bathroom," Lacus explained.

Fllay nodded before running out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

" Athrun, where could Erica have gone," Kira asked him.

" I don't know," he said.

" Why did Meyrin call?" Lacus asked.

Athrun looked at the floor.

" She said that the ZAFT Military was going to attack Earth," he replied," I didn't know they were going to do that."

" They probably waited right after you resigned from being the leader of the PLANTs," Kira said.

Athrun nodded.

" Because of this, another war might start again," Lacus said worried.

" Like they say, peace never lasts," Cagalli sighed angry.

Fllay came back with stuff and handed them to Cagalli.

" For combat boots, they're not very thick," Athrun said as he saw Cagalli take her sons shoe off while he was wincing in pain.

Lacus grabbed her husbands arm and looked at him worriedly.

" Athrun, I'm worried about Erica, she seemed very scared," she said.

Athrun hugged her and looked at Kira.

" I think we should look for her," he said.

Kira nodded and they started walking towards the back doors.

" Athrun wait!" Cagalli said.

He looked at her.

" That explosion was pretty close, I think they hit ORB HQ," she said and looked at the floor while Yzak was carefully taking Reese's sock off.

Kira was outside and looked around and saw fire from afar.

" Athrun, there's a fire, Fllay, help Cagalli and Yzak with Reese's foot and get out of here," he explained.

" Okay," she said and knelt down beside Yzak and started helping him.

" I'll be back Lacus," Athrun said to her.

" Please be careful," she said.

Reese slowly tried to sit up.

" Don't move!" his mother ordered him.

" Uncle Athrun..." he said.

Athrun looked at him and saw him with a worried face.

" Try looking in the park at the school, I know she'll probably be there," he explained," I know her better then anyone else."

Athrun smiled at him with reassurance.

" Thanks Reese," he said and then he and Kira were gone.

About a mile away from the Clyne residence, a few mobile suits stomped around, tearing down everything that was near the ORB Headquarters, while people were running away to safety.

" **_Make sure you get there armory and destroy all there M1 Mobile Suits,"_** Commander McGuire ordered her team.

" Yes ma'am," Jin and his other teammates said.

Erica ran and ran while tears were flying off her face. She was scared, she didn't even look back to see if anybody was following her.

" I just want people to leave me alone," she pleaded in her mind.

She didn't notice the fire coming from a few blocks from her school; her school was close to ORB Headquarters.

Erica ran on the sand in her school park, and then slipped and fell onto the ground, she laid there and cried and then she slowly got up and then ran towards the half circular jungle gym. She sat in the middle and hugged her knees while still crying.

It was dark out and Athrun and Kira didn't have any flashlights.

" Erica!" they called her name.

" Erica where are you!?" Athrun called again.

" Athrun, I'll check the right most part of the park, while you check the left," Kira said.

Athrun nodded and they went there ways.

" Erica!" Kira called.

Erica looked around as she heard her name called.

" Uncle Kira..." she muttered.

" Erica! It's your father! Where are you!?" Athrun called her name again.

" And father..." she said.

Kira saw the jungle gym and walked towards it.

Erica heard foot steps and gasped in fear.

" Erica?" Kira asked.

Erica got up and saw her uncle.

" Uncle Kira," she said.

" There you are Erica," Kira smiled at her and then looked to his left," Athrun! I've found her!"

Athrun ran towards where he was and smiled at Erica.

" Thank goodness your safe," he said and held his hand out," lets go home, everybody is worried about you."

Erica took a few steps towards them with her arms against her chest.

" Including Reese," Kira also said.

Erica jumped a bit as she heard his name.

" No..." she said and then turned around and ran off.

" Erica!" they cried her name.

Kira looked at Athrun.

" She looks like she's a scared cat, something must've really spooked her," he proclaimed.

Athrun looked at the ground.

" Erica hasn't been herself the past few days," he said.

" Or more then a few years," Kira said and Athrun just looked at him confused," you know how children are, they hide things, but Erica, something or someone has been scaring her."

" Well, I have been noticing that she doesn't like her cousin... Reese," then something just clicked," come one Kira, we have to get back home."

Kira also looked at him confused.

" What about Erica?" he asked.

" She'll be fine, she'll come back once she's had some air and calmed down," Athrun explained and then they heard sounds of sirens heading towards the fire," she ran in the opposite direction, so she'll be okay."

They walked off back home while Athrun thought about something.

Erica ran off and a left turn towards where she never saw the fire.

" _**Ensign Asuka, Coca, and Wicks, return to the **Dakovrah** at once,"**_ Command McGuire ordered them again.

" **_Yes sir,"_** Ensign Coca and Wicks said at once while Jin looked around, seeing the terrified looks on everybody's faces.

No casualties were done outside of HQ; however a girl appeared on Jin's screen. She was running towards there direction.

" What is this Natural doing?" he thought as he saw her running passed everyone away from the damaged area," she doesn't realize what she's doing."

A gas pipeline burst behind a building causing it tumble over.

" That moron!" Jin said and quickly ran over in his suit.

Erica heard the explosion and stopped as she saw the building down towards her. She screamed in fear.

Erica fell to her knees, praying for help and then after a few seconds she looked up and a big metal hand, holding the fallen building above her.

" Huh...?" she said confused and then looked a bit to her left and a red and blue mobile suit on one knee," why?"

" _Get out of here you stupid natural!?"_ she heard the person from in side it.

Erica blinked and then got really dizzy and fainted.

" Great..." Jin thought rolling his eyes.

He pushed back the building away from Erica and then looked at her.

" What am I going to do?" he asked with a sigh.

" _**Ensign Asuka, I ordered you back to the **Dakovrah** a while ago, what are you doing?!"**_ he heard the commander yell through the speaker.

" Yes ma'am, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and then turned the com's off.

A board the _Dakovrah_, Commander McGuire looked at the screen and slammed her fists on her chair.

" Damn Ensign Asuka for disobeying my orders," she growled in her mind.

Back on the PLANTs, Meyrin looked at her phone as she heard a dial tone.

" Athrun?" she said confused," did he hang up on me or did the phone lines go dead?"

She got off the couch in her apartment and walked down the hall to the closet and opened it. Meyrin grabbed out a small suitcase and rolled it to her room.

" I'm going to Earth," she said and then picked up the phone in her room and dialed a number," hello? Aprilius City Space port? Yeah, am I able to get the seat for the next shuttle to Earth? The next half hour or so? Yes, I'd like that seat, okay, thank you very much, I'll pay for it when I get there, okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and quickly grabbing cloths from her dresser and closet and threw them into her open suitcase.

" This is taking a huge chunk of money out of my savings," Meyrin sighed thinking that she has to go to Hawaii another time," this is more important!"

After a few minutes or so, she zipped up her suitcase and headed out of her apartment and down towards the garage to her car.

When Meyrin got to the garage, she went to her car and got in and drove off to the spaceport.

Jin arrived back on to the _Dakovrah_ and got out of his mobile suit. He walked down the arm to the hand where the girl he rescued laid unconscious.

" Ensign Asuka!" Jin heard his commander scream his name.

Jin sighed.

" I'm so in trouble," he thought and then growled as he shot a glare to Erica," and it's because of you."

" Ensign Asuka! Get down here at once!" Commander McGuire ordered.

Jin picked up Erica in a bridal way and jumped down in front his commanding officer.

Commander McGuire looked at him.

" Why did you bring a civilian aboard the _Dakovrah_?" she asked.

Jin stood straight, while still holding Erica in his arms.

" I'm sorry ma'am, I..." he started and looked at Erica and then back at Commander McGuire," I just wanted to see if this girl was okay, a gas pipeline burst behind a building ma'am and put this girl's life in danger."

Commander McGuire looked at Erica and then nodded with an sigh.

" Take her to the infirmary," she said.

" Yes ma'am," Jin said.

He walked towards the docking bay doors and his two teammates just grinned at him.

" Somebody has a girlfriend!" Ensign Coca teased.

" Shut up!" Jin snapped.

" Oh! Look at the nice couple!" Ensign Wicks teased also but more in a sweet sugary way.

Jin glared at him.

" I said shut up!" he snapped again.

Commander McGuire heard them and then sighed again.

" Children," she thought and then she turned around.

" Ensign Coca, Wicks!" she said getting there attention.

" Yes ma'am!" they said saluting to her.

Jin left the docking bay whiling hearing his teammates snicker. Jin headed towards the infirmary while thinking why he brought this girl aboard.

Lacus heard the front door close and she ran out of the living room, hoping to see her daughter.

" Athrun did you..." she started to say and saw that Erica wasn't there.

Reese leaned against the living room doorway with his arms crossed and foot finally bandaged.

" You!" Athrun said to him and quickling walked up to him.

" Athrun wait!" Kira quickly called.

Athrun grabbed Reese by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the doorway. Reese winced in pain as his foot hit the wall.

" Athrun! What do you think you're doing!?" Yzak cried.

Athrun growled and glared at his nephew.

" What have you been doing to my daughter!?" he demanded while everybody was scared of a side they haven't seen before.

---  
_R&R!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus and sometimes AthrunxMeyrin, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 3**

" Tell me!" Athrun cried," what have you been doing to her?!"

" Athrun stop!" Cagalli screamed in fear.

Athrun felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

" Calm down Athrun," he heard a calm sweet voice

" Lacus..." Athrun said and let go of Reese as he turned around to face her.

Reese quickly, limped his way over to his mother and just looked at his uncle very surprised. He had never seen him act like that ever.

The person Athrun saw wasn't Lacus, since she was standing beside Kira. Athrun blinked as he saw who it was.

" Meyrin!" he said surprised.

She smiled at him and waved.

" What are you doing here? You just called me a few minutes ago," Athrun asked.

Meyrin looked at her watch.

" Actually it was about a hour and fifteen minutes ago," she corrected and then she giggled," my how the time can fly when you're going to beat up your nephew."

Fllay looked at her, both of them sort of looked a like 'cause of there hair being the same colour and length. Except for they're eyes, Meyrin's eyes were more of a light purple while Fllay's was a light blue.

" So, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

" I came here to see if everyone was alright," Meyrin replied and then looked around," where's your daughter?"

Athrun looked at the floor.

" She's not here," he said," we don't know where she it except she just needs to get some air and calm down."

Meyrin looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" she asked," is she alright?"

Kira sighed.

" Athrun believes that..." he started and looked at Reese who was behind his mother," that Reese has been bothering Erica."

Everyone looked at him, including Cagalli and Yzak.

Reese looked at the floor and back away from his mother.

" 'Cause of him Erica's not herself!" Athrun snapped.

Lacus took a few steps up to him as she saw him try to lunge for Reese but then saw Meyrin grabbed his arm.

" Athrun calm down," she said," it's not nice treating your family like this."

" Reese... is this true?" Cagalli asked.

Reese was silent as he was still looking at the floor.

" Yes... and no," he replied.

" What do you mean?" Yzak asked.

" I've been..." he started and looked at his uncle," I'm sorry Uncle Athrun for doing this... but, I'm been hurting her."

Everybody gasped and Athrun got even more angrier.

" That explains the bruise on her cheek," Lacus said.

Cagalli slapped Reese angry

" Reese, how could you do that to your own cousin?" his mother said ashamed.

He just looked at his mother with his hand on his cheek.

" I..." he started.

" Athrun the phones are working," Kira interrupted while he held his cell phone up.

" Great, we can call the police to look for Erica," Fllay said.

Lacus nodded.

Athrun gave one last growl and walked off in to the dining room.

Meyrin and Lacus looked at him worried.

Kira dialed the number for the police as Cagalli grabbed out her cell phone.

" I'm gonna check up on ORB Headquarters," she said to them and dialed the number.

" That's a good idea," Yzak said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Meyrin walked in to the dining room and put her hand on his arm.

" How can Reese do this to her?" Athrun asked," his own family."

Meyrin sighed and looked at the floor.

" Speaking of family... Athrun," she said.

Lacus stood at the doorway of the living room and looked at Meyrin and Athrun.

" What is it?" he asked looking at her,

" Athrun... we need to talk," Meyrin said quietly and saw Lacus," in private? Please."

" Uh sure," Athrun said confused.

They walked passed Lacus and then everyone else and entered the study from the living room.

Athrun slid the doors close and looked at Meyrin who was still looking at the floor.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Meyrin didn't know how to say to him but tried her best, even though she didn't know if it was true.

" Athrun I..." she started.

As they entered the study, Lacus got a little suspicious and followed. She saw the doors closed and Lacus went on to her knees and looked through the keyhole and saw them talk.

" Athrun I might be pregnant," she heard Meyrin say.

Her eyes grew big as she heard and put her hand on her mouth so they would here her gasp.

" What? How far along are you?" Athrun asked confused and surprised.

" I think about two weeks, before you resigned from the PLANTs," Meyrin replied," though I'm not really sure."

They heard the study doors slid open and they turned around to see Lacus.

" Lacus!" Athrun said.

"Athrun..." she quietly said while looked at the floor sadly.

" Lacus, how much did you hear?" Athrun.

" All of it," Lacus replied.

" Lacus," Meyrin thought sadly.

Athrun took a step forward as Lacus took a step back.

" Lacus I can..." he started.

" Don't..." she said putting up her hand and then looked at him with tears in her eyes," Athrun how could you!"

She ran off crying towards the stairs.

" Lacus please wait!" Meyrin called upset.

Cagalli put her cell phone away and smiled at everyone.

" There's good news and bad news..." she said to them," the bad news is that all the new M1's are destroyed including everything in the armory and that only a few men were hurt in the explosion but the good news is that nobody else got killed."

" That's a relief," Fllay smiled in relief.

" And I have sent out the ORB military to look for Erica since the police are busy with other matters," Cagalli added.

" That's also good," Yzak said.

" Yeah," Cagalli replied and then saw Lacus run pass her.

Everyone saw her run upstairs to her room and then heard the door slam shut.

" I wonder what's wrong?" Yzak asked.

" I'm gonna go check," Cagalli said and then looked at her son," then when I come back Reese, we're gonna go home and your father and I are going to have a serious talk about what you've done."

" Yes mother," he said quietly.

Cagalli sighed and then went upstairs.

" Lacus?" Cagalli said knocking on her door," can we talk?"

She opened the door and saw Lacus lie on her bed crying. Cagalli shut the door and then sat on the bed beside Lacus.

" Lacus, what's wrong?" she asked.

" It's Athrun," Lacus sobbed.

" What about him?" Cagalli asked.

" Athrun got Meyrin pregnant! And she's two weeks! I knew something was wrong when he came home that day!" Lacus cried even more," I'm such a moron to even think that there wasn't!"

Cagalli looked at the floor sadly.

" I'm sorry very Lacus," she said," he first left you and then me and then you again, this is very typical of him. Lacus I'm very sorry."

Lacus sat up and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

" It's not your fault, it's his," she said," I knew I should've told him to stay at hotels when he went to the PLANTs instead staying at Meyrin's, but he just said that they're friends and it's only there for a couple days and then back home."

Athrun saw Lacus run off.

" Athrun I'm very sorry for what happened, I didn't know she was listening," Meyrin apologized," maybe I should've not said anything."

" No, it's alright, I'm glad you told though you're not sure," Athrun said.

" It's just that, I've been sick every morning, so I just thought..." Meyrin explained and then tears start pouring up and then she fell to her knees and cried.

Athrun knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Everything is gonna be fine Meyrin, I'll tell Lacus what happened and then she'll understand that it was a mistake," he explained and Meyrin looked at him surprised then they heard the slam of a door upstairs, he sighed and smiled at her," hopefully... now come on, we have to see if ORB HQ is alright and that Erica finally came home."

Meyrin looked at him with her teary eyes; he wiped them away and helped her back up.

" Okay," she said.

Athrun and Meyrin walked out of the study and everybody just looked at him.

" Where's Cagalli?" Meyrin asked.

" She went upstairs to see what's wrong with Lacus," Fllay replied.

Kira looked at him.

" What is wrong with Lacus," he asked.

Athrun sighed and then went upstairs.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer and there was none.

" Lacus can we talk?" he asked.

" Go away!" he heard Lacus yell at him.

" Lacus please!" Athrun begged.

He heard foots steps coming to the door and then door opened.

" She doesn't want to talk to you Athrun, so just go away," Cagalli explained and then slammed the door on his face.

He next heard giggles from behind the door.

As Cagalli slammed the door on Athrun's face, she walked back to the bed and sat down and looked at Lacus with a grin.

" That was funny," she said

" Yeah," Lacus replied.

They both bursted out in giggles as they thought slamming the door on Athrun was funny.

Athrun sighed and went back downstairs, everyone looked at him again.

" So?" Meyrin asked.

He nodded.

" Not what I expected," Athrun sighed again," plus Cagalli's up there, so I guess things can't get any worse."

" What's wrong with Cagalli talking with Lacus?" Yzak asked.

Fllay looked around and noticed someone missing.

" Guys, where did Reese go?" she asked.

They looked around and then at each other.

" He must've ran off or something," Kira said.

" But he's hurt," Fllay added.

Yzak sighed.

" Great, now I'm gonna hear it from Cagalli," he said with his hand on his head.

From that, Athrun chuckled, bringing a smile on his face and Meyrin's.

" So what happened between you and Lacus?" Kira asked.

" It's a long story..." Athrun replied.

Back on the _Dakovrah_, after Commander McGuire gave her lecture to Ensign Coca and Wicks, she returned to the bridge and sat down in her seat.

" Alright Captain, we can lift off for space now," she said to him.

" Okay," the Captain nodded and then picked up his intercom phone," all hands prepare for returning to space, I repeat, all hands prepare for returning to space."

The _Dakovrah_ started up and started fly off the ground behind a mountain, few miles from Onogoro City. As it reached the sky, it fire off its laser beams and rode them to the cold, airless area, once again known as Space.

---  
_R&R!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 4**

Erica's eyes slowly opened and saw the white ceiling of a place she didn't know.

" Huh?" she said and slowly sat up, her head pounded as she was hearing the hum of the ship.

She looked around confused and saw that she wasn't back where she was. She then noticed she didn't have her jacket on.

" Where... am I?" Erica asked worried and looked around again," I've been kidnapped!"

Erica quickly got out of bed and found her self floating in the air.

" AH!" Erica screamed and then grabbed back on to the bed pole at the end of the bed," WHERE AM I!"

She looked out the window and saw darkness and small twinkling lights.

" Am I..." she started and heard the door open to the infirmary.

Commander McGuire floated down the white hallways and towards the infirmary.

" Commander McGuire," someone called her again.

She stopped and turned around to see another soldier under her command.

" Ensign Haww, where were you when we were in ORB?" Commander McGuire asked curiously.

Ensign Haww had light dirt blond hair and bluish-green eyes, he wore the same uniform as Jin and his other teammates.

" I'm sorry commander," he saluted to her," but the captain asked me to stay behind and help one of his technicians with something."

Commander McGuire looked at him.

" I see," she nodded slowly," so what is it that you need Ensign?"

" Well, I heard Ensign Asuka brought a civilian a board," Ensign Haww said," is that true ma'am?"

" Apparently so Ensign, I'm on my way to see the civilian right now," Commander Ensign replied.

" May I come with you?" Ensign Haww asked.

Commander McGuire nodded.

They floated down towards the infirmary and the door slid open as Commander McGuire slid down the card.

Erica turned around and saw them.

" Who... who are you?" she asked nervously.

" You're awake," Commander McGuire said happily and saw her hanging on to the bed post," are you alright miss."

Erica looked at them and then her eyes grew big.

" YOU'RE WITH ZAFT!" she cried," I wanna go home! I'm gonna tell my father on you and he'd make sure you guys fired for kidnapping me!"

" And who is your father?" Ensign Haww asked.

" His name is..." Erica looked at the floor," Athrun Zala-Clyne."

" Then you're his daughter, right? Erica Clyne was it?" Commander McGuire asked," so I was right when I saw you, I don't think Ex-Head Representative Zala would fire us."

Erica looked at them.

" What do you mean Ex?" she asked confused.

" You father resigned from being leader of the PLANTs," Ensign Haww replied.

Erica looked at the floor again.

" So that's what he wanted to tell me," she whispered to her self.

" Well I'm glad you're alright Miss. Clyne," Commander McGuire smiled.

Erica looked at them, with tears in her eyes.

" Where am I?" she asked upset.

Commander McGuire came in and sat on the bed beside Erica who was still hanging on to the bed post.

" We're currently in Space, orbiting the Earth," she replied.

" So... is that why we're floating?" Erica asked.

Ensighn Haww and Commander McGuire nodded.

" Who are you guys? How did I get aboard this ship?" Erica asked more questions.

" My names is Commander Alison McGuire, you can call me Alison since you're not under my command," Alison said

" And I'm Ensign Mick Haww," Mick said also.

Erica looked at Mick, she knew the lastname 'Haww' but couldn't quite remember.

" One of my soldiers brought you aboard this ship, known as the _Dakovrah_, so see if you were alright," Alison said.

" Who?" Erica asked.

" His name is Ensign Jin Asuka, he said that he saved you from a building collapsing due to a gas pipeline exploding?" Alison explained tilting her head abit unsurely.

Erica thought for a second.

_**Flashback – **_

Erica ran and ran while still crying, ignoring everything around her.

Erica heard the explosion and stopped as she saw the building down towards her. She screamed in fear.

Erica fell to her knees, praying for help and then after a few seconds she looked up and a big metal hand, holding the fallen building above her.

" Huh...?" she said confused and then looked a bit to her left and a red and blue mobile suit on one knee," why?"

" _Get out of here you stupid natural!?"_ she heard the person from in side it.

Erica blinked and then got really dizzy and fainted.

– _**End Flashback**_

" So that was him," she said and looked at them confused," why did he call me a natural?"

The doctor came and saw them talking.

" Oh so you're awake miss," he said.

" Yes doctor, we were just getting to know Miss. Erica Clyne," Alison said.

" Oh so you're the daughter of Ex-Head Representative Zala," the doctor said and looked at the chart in his hand and wrote down her name," it just seems that you were very tired and fainted from the heat of the fire."

Erica looked at the floor.

" I'm sorry to be a bother to all of you," she said and looked at Alison," where's my jacket?"

The doctor picked up Erica's jacket from the chair in front of the computer consol and handed it to her.

Erica let go of the bed post and floated where she was, she quickly got on her jacket and put her hands on her knees.

" _Commander McGuire, you might want to see this,"_ they heard the captain from the screen beside the bed.

Alison hit the button and the screen went to the Head Repensentative of ORB.

" Aunt Cagalli!" Erica said surprised, seeing her aunt on screen.

Back at ORB, when everybody was preoccupied with Athrun and Lacus, Reese slowly went towards the front door and then left with out anybody noticing.

" I've gotta find Erica," he said and ran off towards his school.

As he got to his school, he walked towards the park, then towards the jungle gym.

He climbed into the half circular jungle gym and walked towards the middle.

" Well she was here," he said, kneeling to one knee and felt the ground and looked around to see where she went.

Stood up and walked off.

" How could I do this to her?" he thought walking," she's family, family don't treat each other like this."

He looked at the ground and saw Erica's footstep go in to another direction. Reese eyes grew big.

" She went towards where the explosion happened," he said," that idiot, she doesn't realize what she's gotten her self into."

He quickly ran off towards where he saw the bright red lights dying down.

He ran and ran until he found something sparkly, near a collapsed building.

" Her earring," Reese said, picking up the silver hoop.

He looked around and then from the corner of his eye, he saw a stream of light.

" Oh no!" he thought," Erica!"

" I've got to tell mother and father," he said and then quickly ran back to his uncle's place.

There was a knock at the door and Kira opened it.

" Where's Mr. Zala!?" a person said frantically.

Athrun walked up to the door as he heard his name.

" What is it?" he asked.

The person quickly shoved Kira aside and grabbed Athrun's hand.

" Oh Mr. Zala! Your daughter! I have bad news!" they said.

Everybody looked at the door.

" What is it?" Athrun asked.

" Your daughter sir, she's been..." the person started.

" What about my daughter? Is she alright?" Lacus asked worried as she came down the stairs.

The person looked at the ground and sighed.

" She's been kidnapped the terrorists!" the person said.

Everybody gasped.

Reese got back to the house and saw the door open.

" Father!" he yelled to his father and saw everyone's face," what's wrong?"

" Reese, you're cousin has been kinapped by ZAFT," Yzak replied.

" Oh, Reese replied," well that's why I came back here, to tell you that Erica's been kidnapped."

Athrun looked at him.

" Why do you care? You hurt her and scared and now you're sounding like you care," he said.

Reese looked at the floor.

" I've now realized what I've done to her and what she's done to herself because of me," he replied.

" Damnt the ZAFT forces!" Cagalli cried and then grabbed Yzak's arm," we're going to city hall to make an announcement.

They walked out of the house and then Reese followed them.

Fllay looked at Kira and grabbed his arm for comfort.

" Kira, what if she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" she asked him worried.

" Lets hope she doesn't," he said.

Meyrin looked at Athrun.

" What are we gonna do about Erica? She could be hurt or something," she asked.

" Let's hope she's fine," Athrun replied as he looked towards Lacus.

Cagalli and them got in to the car and drove off.

After a few minutes, Cagalli and her family pulled up to city hall and got out.

She walked into the building and everybody welcomed her. Cagalli headed towards the conference room and ordered somebody to bring a live camera.

" Mom what are you doing?" Reese asked.

" Mrs. Athha Jule, we'll be live in a few minutes," somebody said.

" As much as this pains me to say, but the PLANTs broke the peace treaty with ORB and they kidnapped you're cousin," Cagalli.

" But you don't care Reese since you've been bothering her and hurting her," Yzak put in," you're mother and I are really ashamed of you."

Reese looked at the floor.

" Mrs. Athha Jule," somebody said and pointed to the camera.

Reese stood on the wall away from the camera's sight while his father stood behind his mother who was sitting a chair.

" Good evening people of ORB and the rest of the world. This evening one of our allied nations broke the treaty and attacked the HQ of ORB. There was no one killed yet three people hurt, the nation who just attacked us was the ZAFT Military. As much as I don't want to say but since the PLANTs broke the treaty with us, ORB has declared war upon the PLANTs," Cagalli explained seriously.

---  
_R&R!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 5**

After those words, Erica's jaw just dropped.

" Huh? What? Why? Why is Aunt Cagalli declaring war? Does she think I've been kidnapped?" Erica asked and looked at Alison worriedly," have I been kidnapped?"

Alison laughed.

" No, you've not been kidnapped, you're just here to get better and it seems you have," she smiled," now I think it's time to send you home 'cause we've got another mission we have to do."

Erica looked at her confused.

Alison looked at with a smirk.

" We're going to Washington to pay a little visit to the president," she explained.

" Commander McGuire!" Mick blurted," that's information that shouldn't be given out."

" Now worried Ensign Haww," Alison smiled at him," now go get Ensign Asuka for me, he's going to escort Miss. Clyne back down to Earth."

Jin got to the infirmary before anybody told him anything and he heard what Alison said.

" Commander McGuire, you can't be kidding me," he said and everybody looked at him," you want me to go back down to Earth with this natural?"

He looked at Erica with a look that scared her.

" Yes Ensign, you're going to escort her back down to Earth and then take her home," Alison also added to his little quick mission.

Jin growled.

" Fine!" he growled.

Alison smiled," good."

Alison stood up from the bed and held her hand out.

" Well lets go," she said.

Erica nodded and tried to grab her so she can reach the floor. Jin just snickered as he saw Erica slowly floated towards Alison.

Then she accidentally floated passed Alison and headed towards the door.

" I wanna get down now!" she whined.

Jin sighed and didn't even attention right after he laughed at her until he felt someone grab on to him.

" I'm sorry!" Erica apologized while holding onto his shoulders.

He looked at her a little surprised as he saw her holding on to him.

" N... No, it's... uh okay," he said looking at her and her back to the floor.

" Thank you," Erica smiled at him.

From over Erica's shoulder, Jin saw his commander grinning.

" You can let go of me now," Jin said.

Erica's face turned a little pink and let go of him.

" I'm sorry!" she apologized again as she looked straight at the floor.

Alison and the doctor laughed while Mick stood where he was confused.

" Lets get you back to Earth," Jin said," just follow me."

Erica nodded and followed him out the door, carefully.

It was a very quiet as they headed towards the docking bay. They would sometimes stop so Jin would salute his superior officers.

" The military must be strict, huh?" Erica asked, trying to make conversation.

" It's hard work, but it has a good reward at the end, to protect your country and the people you love," Jin replied.

Erica blushed at bit.

" Except for me, I only have one family member," Jin asked," and she doesn't see why I want to be in ZAFT."

A shuttled was waiting for them as they got there and they were asked to get on.

It was a small, white civilian looking shuttle and it was all light brown on the inside.

Erica took a seat beside the windows and watched everyone do they were doing. She then saw big grey mobile suits.

" Just stay right here," Jin ordered her, her jump in her seat, and headed back out of the shuttled.

Erica sighed and put her knees up to her chest and put her head on them.

She sat there for a few minutes till she heard footsteps from behind her. Erica looked around and saw the captain walk by.

She put her head back on her knees and sighed again while looking out the windows to the grey mobile suits.

" Father used to pilot one of those," Erica thought.

A few more minutes passed by.

When Jin was returning to his quarters, he was stopped by his commander.

" Is something wrong Commander?" he asked confused.

" Nothing is wrong Ensign, except when you escort Miss. Clyne home, you'll go back to the shuttle to be taken back to the _Dakovrah_," Alison explained," and you'll wait for further orders."

Jin looked at her.

" Are you saying that I won't be going to Washington?" he asked.

Alison nodded.

" Can't the shuttle take me to Washington?" Jin asked a little angry.

" How can you when your mobile suit is going to be here," Alison explained," now hurry up and head back to the shuttle."

" Yes ma'am," Jin saluted with a sigh.

Erica sighed again for the third time.

" Are you alright?" she heard Jin's voice from beside her.

She turned her head and saw him wearing something else.

" Sorry if I took so long, the commander was talking and kind of lost track of the time," Jin explained and saw her staring at him," what? Surprised to see a soldier of ZAFT in regular cloths? I had to change since I have to "escort" you home."

He sighed also.

" This is such a bother," he said and saw in the seat beside Erica," you should buckle up."

Erica nodded and put her feet back on the floor and buckled up her seat belt.

Jin was wearing a pair of black jeans and combat boots, a black sleevless turtleneck with shoulder length fingerless gloves that had buckles attached to the shirt, he also wore a gothic style cross necklace, a chain bracelet on his left wrist and a stud piercing in his left ear.

Erica just looked at him and quickly looked away to the floor.

The shuttle started up and slowly left the hanger.

It was smooth ride until gravity hit in as they reached Earth's atmosphere.

Erice closed her eyes and whined in fear as she grabbed hold of Jin's arm.

Jin looked at her surprised.

" Are you alright?" he asked again.

" I've never been in space before, I don't like this!" Erica replied scared.

After a few minutes of turbulence, everything was smooth again.

The shuttle headed towards the spaceport and was asked for ID.

" _Unknown spacecraft, please identify yourself,"_ some person over the coms asked.

Jin unbuckled his seat belt and got up.

" Stay here," he ordered Erica again.

Jin walked into the cockpit with the captain.

" Sir, what do we say to them?" the person asked him.

" Just give them what they want," Jin replied.

The captain nodded.

" Spaceport, this is a civilian shuttle of Rennial 7, ID numder 0032965," he said to the person on the other end," we're requesting to land."

There was silence. Erica could hear what was going on through the speakers.

" _Shuttle, we have just confirmed your ID number and see that shuttle is stolen, please be on standby as we're going to open fire,"_ the person explained.

The laser cannons on the ground charged up and locked on to them.

---  
_R&R!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 6**

The captain all of a sudden felt his headphones being ripped off his head and beside Jin was Erica with the earpiece up to her ear.

" Spaceport, this is Erica Clyne, ID number 7369, under the orders of my aunt, Cagalli Athha-Jule, I command you to disengage the laser beam!" Erica explained," and allow us to land!"

Over at the spaceport, the guy inputted her ID number and was surprised to see it was Miss. Lacus Clyne's daughter and the niece of Cagalli Athha-Jule.

The operator of the laser beam looked at the communications guy.

" Sir, the beam is fully charge! It'll go off in less then a minute!" he panicked.

" Miss. Clyne, get you get out of the way, the laser beam is gonna go in thirty seconds," the guy explained.

Everybody on the shuttle was surprised.

" We can make it," Erica said to him.

Erica quickly got in to the other seat and took control of the ship. She put the thrusters to medium and then the laser beam went, barely hitting them as Erica swerved out of the way when she put the thrusters up high-.

Jin and the captain looked at her surprised.

" Why did you do that?" Jin asked.

" Well," Erica looked out of the window while the captain was in control again," you saved my life, so I saved yours... and I guess we're even... I think."

Jin sighed.

" Well thank you," he said to her and Erica just smiled happily," but I think we could've handled it. I was gonna come up with that idea before you came."

Erica looked at him, shocked and hurt.

She got up and ran out of the cockpit with tears in her eyes.

" You know that wasn't nice of you," the captain said to him.

Jin growled and glared at him.

" Shut up and just land the ship," he said to him.

The captain nodded and started to land the ship down to the ground.

After a few minutes, Jin and Erica were walking in the space port towards the doors.

On the way, Erica was wiping her face from her tears.

They got outside and the sun shone down on the buildings, Jin looked around and frowned from everybody so happy. The time was 9:30 in the morning, time can really fly when you're in space.

Family and friends meeting and leaving each other and kids giggling happily, though there was an increase of security due to the attack from yesterday which made him look straight ahead so the security people don't think he's suspicious.

There was a car waiting for them when they got to the parking lot.

They got in and Jin drove out of the spaceport.

It was a quiet drive towards Erica's house, she kept looking at him but he was focused on the road.

She sighed and looked at things go by.

Jin heard her sigh and made him look quickly away from the road to her.

Erica had a sad look on her face, she felt hurt inside and outside, what he said to her did make her really upset, if it wasn't for her, they would be dead now.

He sighed and saw ahead on a hill and down, buildings were destroyed, and the road towards that section of the city was blocked off.

" Erica..." he said started.

Erica quickly looked at him.

" I..." he sighed.

" What?" she asked quietly.

There a second of silence.

" Which exit do I take?" he asked, never minding what he was going to say.

Erica looked at him and then looked back at the things going by.

" Just... Just take Churchill Rd. and then make two lefts, down three blocks and make three rights and then down four blocks and you'll see my house... a big white house with a island in the middle of the driveway," she explained.

Back at her home, it was quiet.

Athrun, Meyrin and Lacus were sitting on the living drinking tea, waiting for Cagalli to call them about Erica. Kira and Fllay had left yesterday around midnight after Cagalli had made the announcement.

Meyrin and Athrun sat on the loveseat while Lacus sat on the couch, alone, looking at her tea sadly.

" I bet Erica is fine," Athrun said looking at his wife.

Lacus looked at him and back at her tea, she yawned and then sighed.

" Lacus, I think you should get some rest," Meyrin suggested.

She looked at Meyrin and gave her look.

" I'm fine, thank you," Lacus said and took a sip of her tea.

They didn't hear the sound of a car pull up to their house.

Jin pulled up to a white house and got out. Erica got out too and looked at her front door.

" Everybody thinks I've been kidnapped," she said sadly.

Jin stood beside her.

" You can just say to them that I rescued you," he replied.

" I can't lie to them..." she looked at the ground gripping her jacket sleeves," though... I can't tell them that I was taken by ZAFT..."

" But it is true, I did rescue you, if it wasn't for me, you would be... dead..." Jin realized how Erica felt but he just shook his head," one thing, don't tell your father, Ex-Head Representative Zala, that I'm a ZAFT soldier."

Erica looked at him.

" Why? If I tell him ZAFT rescued me, I can end this war," she explained.

" But we're the ones who attack Orb and got you in danger," Jin said and then he put his hands on her shoulders," look, just don't say anything and go with my first suggestion, I rescued you and that's it!"

Erica looked at him to his light blue eyes, which shined off the sun. Her face went a little pink and she nodded.

She walked passed him and opened the front door.

Erica walked in, looking around to see if anyone is home.

" Mother? Father?" she called.

" Erica?" she heard her parents in the living room.

Athrun and Lacus heard the front door open, which made them get out of their seat and next heard the sound of their daughter's voice.

Jin just stood at the open front door as he saw her parents quickly hug their daughter.

" Oh Erica!" Lacus cried, hugging her daughter tightly," are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

" I'm so happy to see you sweetie," Athrun kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug.

Erica smiled.

" I'm fine," she said.

After Athrun hugged his daughter, he saw Jin, standing in the foyer.

" And who is this person?" he asked curiously.

Erica walked up to Jin and stood beside him.

" This is Jin..." she said and looked at him," he... he saved my life."

" From ZAFT?" Lacus asked surprised.

Jin nodded.

" I saw a mobile suit heading towards your daughter and blasted a building which was going to tumble on to Erica and I quickly helped her from being crushed," he explained.

Athrun walked up to him and held his hand out.

" Thank you for saving my daughter, you're in my debt," he smiled.

Jin shook his hand and smiled back.

Athrun looked at him as they shook and something got him thinking.

" Jin... where have I seen him? He looks familiar and his name I recognize..." he thought," could he...? No, it mustn't be."

Lacus walked up beside her husband and smiled sweetly at Jin.

" Since you're a hero to my daughter, I must ask you to stay for dinner tonight," she asked.

Cagalli saw the door open and Erica with her parents.

" Ah! Erica!" she cried, running to the house.

" Aunt Cagalli!" Erica hugged her aunt.

" Are you alright? Did those ZAFT scum hurt you!?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

Jin mentally growled in his mind from being called ZAFT scum.

" I'm alright," Erica said again and saw her uncle.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

" I'm glad you're not hurt," Yzak said relieved.

Jin looked at him his eyes grew big.

" Commander Jule," he thought surprised," I never thought I would actually meet him."

Yzak looked at Jin.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Jin looked at the floor.

" Ah... uh... no, sir," he said nervously.

Cagalli laughed.

" Such a mannered gentlemen you are," she said.

Reese walked in and saw Erica with his father. He was surprised to see her and glad she was alright... but deep down inside him, he felt like he wanted to smack her for doing what she did last night.

Erica saw Reese and him walking up to her, and her father just stared, she was scared, she didn't want him to come near her.

Reese wanted to give her a hug but as he got close, Erica slowly back away from him and bumped in to Jin which made him turned around to see Reese.

" I'm sorry Jin," Erica apologized with her face a little pink again.

To Erica, she felt safe and warm with Jin, he maybe a jerk and not like her, but he doesn't hit her, call her names and on the brink to rape her, but that's what she thinks when Reese is around. Deep down in side her, she wanted to give Jin a hug.

During the whole time, Meyrin was upset in the bathroom, thinking about stuff.

Jin looked at his watch and looked at Athrun and everyone, except Reese.

" I have to be going," he said and looked at Lacus," Mrs. Lacus, it was an honor to meet you but I have to decline your dinner invitation."

Lacus nodded.

" That's alright," she said.

Jin walked back outside to his car.

Erica just watched him, she looked at the ground and then ran passed everyone.

" Jin, wait!" she cried.

Jin stood on the driver's side and saw Erica run around the car to him.

" What is it?" he asked.

Erica looked at him.

" I... I just want to say thank you for saving me..." she said and then whispered something in his ear," please don't this war progress, leave the president alone, this is a time of peace."

Jin looked at her and then whispered something with a smirk.

" Right now, the president should be dead, and the Earth Alliance now should be declaring war," he explained," you're peace talk isn't going to work on me, you're just like your mother when she rebelled the PLANTs. There is no peace with Naturals and Coordinators."

He opened the car door which made Erica take a couple steps back.

Erica put her hands up to her chest and saw Jin drive away.

" I'm not a..." she said.

She saw him turned the corner.

" Natural," Erica thought.

---  
_R&R!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Enjoy!!_

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 7**

Erica went back inside and her family just looked at her.

" What did you say to him?" Athrun asked curiously.

Lacus just smiled.

" Uh..." Erica started, her face went a little red," I... I just said think you."

Her mother giggled and hugged her again.

" It's good to be polite," she said and heard her daughters stomach rumble," you must be hungry, you didn't eat much last night."

" Just a little," Erica quietly said.

Athrun smiled.

" We'll have brunch," he said," I'll make bacon, eggs and french toast!"

Cagalli laughed.

" Since when can you cook?" she asked.

Athrun smirked.

" I've known how to cook for a long time!" he said proudly.

While everybody was watching Cagalli and Athrun arguing, Erica quietly headed upstairs to her room.

Mr. Pink followed behind her until it was shut out when Erica closed her bedroom door.

" A lot happened with in 24 hours," she sat down on her bed and sighed," Mother and Father worked hard to get peace and look what happens... it was my fault that this happened... everything is always my fault, I wish I can do something to stop it."

And then all of a sudden something snapped in her mind, she was given something when Jin left to do something before they were going back to earth.

She reached in her black sweater jacket and pulled out a white piece of paper.

_**Flashback – **_

" I wanna go home," she whispered.

She next heard some more footsteps and she turned around again and saw Commander McGuire standing beside the seat Jin was going to sit in when he got back.

" You know, by the looks of it, you don't have any friends at home, you're lonely and you have a problem," Alison proclaimed.

Erica just looked at her as she sat down beside her.

Alison had a brown folder in her hands and put them on her lap.

" I... I have friends," Erica quietly said.

Alison looked at her.

" My cousins... Lani and Vert," she said.

Alison looked in her folder and pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

" Oh you mean former M.S. Pilot Kira Yamato-Allster's son and daughter? They're with the Peace Corp. on Earth and are currently in Washington," she explained and looked at the second piece of paper," and you have another cousin, Reese Athha-Jule, he's works at Orb with his mother, your aunt Cagalli Athha-Jule who just declared war on us."

Alison looked at her again.

" You have no job and you feel weak and tired of everything," she said and grabbed Erica's right arm and pulled up her sleeve of her sweater," I was surprised to see these scars when you were asleep, I was expecting the daughter of Lacus and Athrun Zala-Clyne to be strong and talented like her parents instead of a kid who's on the brink of suicide."

Erica quickly put her arm behind her back and looked at the floor scared.

" Please... don't tell them... they'll think I'm crazy," she begged.

Alison smiled.

" Don't worry, I won't say anything," she said and pulled out a white piece of paper and handed it to her," if you feel like doing something, fill this out."

Erica took the piece of paper and saw the ZAFT sign in the left corner.

– _**End Flashback**_

Reese looked around and saw Erica gone.

" Where did she go?" he thought.

Lacus sighed.

" Ok then, Cagalli and I will make brunch," she said.

From the top of the stairs Meyrin saw everybody gather at the in the foyer.

" What's going on?" she asked confused.

Athrun looked at her as Lacus quickly went to the kitchen with Cagalli following behind.

" We were deciding who's going to make brunch," he replied," and it's going to be Lacus and Cagalli since she doesn't trust me to cook."

" But you know how to cook, you made dinner a couple times when you were at the PLANTs," she said and then quickly looked at the floor," I... I'm sorry..."

She walked down the stairs and sat in the living room again.

Reese and Yzak headed in to the kitchen to watch Lacus and Cagalli cook.

Athrun stood in the foyer, deciding what to do, talk with Meyrin or help Lacus with brunch.

He sighed and decided to talk with Meyrin then go help Lacus with brunch.

Athrun walked in to the living room and sat down beside Meyrin on the couch.

" Has Cagalli said anything about Erica?" she asked him.

Athrun smiled.

" Actually Erica just came home a while ago," he said.

Meyrin looked at him.

" Is she alright? Did she say anything about where she was?" she asked worried.

" She's fine, some boy rescued her from being hurt," Athrun replied.

Meyrin breathed.

" That's good," she said.

" I think she went upstairs when Cagalli and I were arguing who gets to make brunch," Athrun explained and grinned," though the gentlemen who help her seemed to be very nice."

Meyrin laughed.

" Already deciding who's going to marry your daughter?" she asked," I thought the whole arranged marriage wasn't going to be in your book when your daughter was born."

Athrun looked at her.

" I wasn't even thinking it!" he said innocently with a smile.

Meyrin smiled and then she just looked at him and Athrun just looked at her.

Meyrin was the same person after the war; she still had little below the shoulder length red hair and was working at the Peace Corp. on Aprilius City as a secretary. The job wasn't great but it paid the bills as Meyrin would put it.

They continued to look at each other till the sound of a spatula fell to the floor in the kitchen and the sound of Cagalli yelling at Yzak and their son laughing at them.

" Uh... I have to help them," Athrun said turning away from her.

Meyrin looked away too but both didn't know that they were both blushing.

" Right, you help them," she said.

Athrun got up and quickly went in to the kitchen.

Back up stairs Erica was looking over the paper she was given.

" A form to join ZAFT... I dunno if I should..." she thought with a pen in her hand though she had already written her name and the date down.

She didn't hear the sounds of two people running up the stairs until her door flew open.

" OH MY GOD ERICA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" a girl cried breathing heavily which made Erica quickly hide the form under her pillow.

" L... Lani!?" Erica asked surprised, throwing the pen over her shoulder.

Her cousin Lani had mid-back length dark brown hair which was up in a bun with chopsticks and grayish-blue eyes. She was wearing a black knee-slit skirt, a white sleeveless dress shirt and black pumps.

Lani's brother, Vert was standing beside her. He had short red hair and sky blue eyes with round glasses in front of them. Vert was wearing black slacks with black dress shoes and a black dress shirt.

" We heard everything from our father that you were kidnapped by ZAFT and now we hear that you were rescued by some kid," Vert explained.

" After our conference in Washington, dad called us and told us everything! We had to have the pilot fly here to see if you were alright!" Lani explained too.

" And trust me, seeing Lani threaten the pilot was hilarious!" Vert chuckled.

Lani sat down beside Erica and hugged her.

" I almost had a heart attack when heard everything," she said in relief.

Lani and Vert were the same age, 19, and were working with the Peace Corp. here in Onogoro, there job is hear out the peoples requests and find away to make them happen so the world can stay happy.

" I'm fine Lani," Erica said," really."

" That's good, our father is helping your dad who's helping your mother make brunch, when we walked in to the house we smelt burnt bacon," Vert laughed.

Erica and Lani also laughed.

" It must be Aunt Cagalli, I heard she has a cook that makes everything," Lani proclaimed.

They all laughed again.

" I bet she couldn't even enter a cook feast 'cause of her cooking being so bad," Erica said.

They laughed again until someone cleared their throat.

" Ehhmmm," Cagalli tapped her finger on her waist.

They looked at her surprised and a little scared.

" So I guess you guys won't be having brunch then?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

" So... Sorry Aunt Cagalli... we were only kidding," Erica apologized with her face beet red.

Cagalli's angered face turned to a smile.

" No problem," she giggled," brunch is almost ready and we want you kids to set the table."

They nodded and headed down stairs.

Through out the whole day, Erica hung out with her cousins as Reese just watched them to make sure Erica was alright.

She didn't even notice one of her earrings was missing and which he still had in his pocket.

The next day Erica was outside in the backyards, sitting on one of the lawn chairs beside the pool under the table umbrella.

She was wearing a white dress with her hair in pigtails, and her square glasses were in front of her eyes as she looked at the completed for to ZAFT form with a purple notebook underneath on her lap.

Erica sighed and grabbed her ice tea from the table beside and took of it from the pink straw.

" Should I?" she asked her self," I'd probably be doing something good."

" The EA and Orb, plus ZAFT have been sending out requests for people to fight for their country but it was ZAFT's fault they started this... I can probably put a stop to it, like Mother and Father did," she thought.

The white double back doors opened and her mother came out with a smile on her.

" You have a visitor Erica," she cheerfully said.

Erica looked at her confused and then saw someone familiar come walking out.

" Jin?" she said surprised.

Jin gave her a small wave.

" Would you like something to drink Jin?" Lacus asked.

He shook his head.

" No, it's alright," he replied.

Lacus left and Jin walked up to the vacant chair beside Erica.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, turning over the piece of paper.

" Commander..." he started and looked around to make sure nobody was around," uh... she wanted me to check up on you."

Erica looked at him.

" Oh... I'm fine," she said, putting her arms behind her back.

There was silence between them.

The wind blew by and the water in the pool moved, it was kind of soothing to Erica.

" So..." Jin said, breaking the silence.

Athrun was in the living, reading the newspaper; the main headline on the front was 'The Death of the President, Earth Alliance Declares War!'

Lacus sat down in the chair beside the couch and looked at her husband.

" Athrun..." she said.

Athrun looked at her.

" What is it?" he asked.

" I..." she started, looking at the floor and then looked at him," there's something about that boy that seems very familiar to me."

Athrun closed the paper and set down beside him.

" You too huh? I got that same impression yesterday when Erica came home," he leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands together and resting them under his chin.

" But he does seem like a nice person, he did saved our daughters life," Lacus said.

" Maybe we're imagining things?" Athrun asked.

Lacus just stared at him and laughed.

" Are you calling ourselves crazy?" she asked.

Athrun smirked.

" Maybe," he said, getting up from the couch and walked over to his wife.

" Oh really, then maybe I should get help?" she joked.

Athrun grabbed Lacus's hand and lifted her out of the chair and in to his arms.

" Let me do that," he said romantically.

And then soon they kissed.

Reese slowly pulled up to Erica's house, not seeing Jin's car, the car that was in plain view from yesterday.

He got out with a small bouquet of Erica's favourite flowers.

Reese heard her voice from the back and decided to go around instead of getting a glare from his uncle now that he knew what he's been doing to Erica.

Nobody didn't know but his foot still hurt from his foot getting stab with a knife, his mother had taken him to the doctor when they left after the announcement.

The flowers he was going to give Erica were Enchanting Lilies, they were a light pink colour like her hair and the leaves were like the colour of her eyes. They were simply beautiful, like her.

When he turned the corner to the backyard, the flower dropped out of his hands as he something unbelievable.

Erica stood there in front of the person he saw yesterday, with both of their lips together, kissing.

---  
_R&R!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! ENJOY!! _

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 8**

" So..." Jin said, breaking the silence.

It was silent again.

" How's everything on the _Dakovrah_?" Erica asked breaking the silence too.

" Good..." he replied," we've slowly been getting new people, a new ship is being made. It's an Enternal Class ship."

" You mean something like what my mother commanded when she was my age?" Erica asked.

Jin nodded.

" Close but this one is going to be more well equipped, you're mothers ship only held up to 5 M.S.'s but this one is..." he started explaining and stopped.

" What's wrong?" Erica asked confused.

" I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's classified information," Jin replied.

Erica just looked at him and then giggled.

" What's so funny?" Jin asked confused.

Erica shook her head and got up from the chair, putting her notebook where she was sitting.

She had her arms against her side as she walked to the pool and looked at the coral-blue tinted water.

Jin looked at her and shook his head with a sighed.

" You're a strange person," he said.

Erica just continued looking at the water.

" Everybody calls me that," she thought sadly.

Jin got up the chair he was sitting in and looked at Erica.

" I have to go," he said.

He started walking back to the back door until Erica quickly called him.

" Jin wait a second!" she called.

Jin turned back around and saw her walk up to him with a piece of paper folded twice.

" Could you give this to your commander... I mean Alison?" Erica asked holding out the paper to him.

He just looked at it.

" What is it?" he asked.

Erica looked at the ground.

" It's something Alison gave me when you left abit before we left bacl to earth," she explained," but don't look at it, please."

Jin grabbed the piece of paper and put it in to his back pocket.

" Ok, I'll give it to her," he shrugged.

Erica slightly blushed as she looked at him; his eyes sparkled in the sunlight which made her go even more redder.

" Thanks," she said and walked passed him," I'll see you out."

She took a couple more steps and then she tripped over feet which made her loose her balance.

Jin quickly caught her and held her in his arms. Both of them blush as they looked at each other again.

" Thanks," she thanked again.

And all of a sudden they found each others lips together and eyes closed.

A bouquet of flowers fell to the ground which made them break and saw who the person was.

" Reese?" Erica asked surprised.

Reese just looked at them as he slowly walked up to them.

" What are you doing here? Does my father know?" Erica asked nervously.

" Erica... I brought you flowers," Reese said plainly," they're your favourite,"

The Enchanting flowers laid on the ground, Reese stepped on them as he walked towards them, making them look squished.

Erica hid behind Jin scared. And out of the blue Reese ran up to Jin and punched him.

" Jin!" Erica cried in fear.

He fell to the ground, in to the table, knocking over the ice tea glass.

Reese was angry and Erica didn't know why, she was scared and worried.

She quickly ran over Jin and bent down to his level to see if he's alright.

" Are you okay?" she asked worried.

" I'm fine, but what's with him?" Jin asked.

" I don't know," Erica shook her head.

She helped Jin back up and saw a bruise forming on his cheek.

" Reese! What do you think you're doing!? Jin didn't do anything to you!" Erica screamed at him.

From inside, the precious moment with Lacus and Athrun was broken when they heard their daughter screaming.

" What's going on outside?" Lacus asked.

Meyrin quickly ran down the stairs and looked at Athrun.

" Athrun is Erica alright? What's going on?" she asked worried.

" I'm going to find out," Athrun ran in to the kitchen with Lacus and Meyrin following behind him.

The two double doors opened where they saw Jin punch Reese back.

" Jin!" Erica cried," you didn't have to do that!"

" What is going on out here!?" Athrun yelled.

Erica looked at her father.

" Father, Reese has gone crazy!" she sobbed.

Reese lunged for Jin and wrestled on the ground.

" Jin stop this at once!" Meyrin cried.

" Reese if you don't stop this I'm going to call your mother!" Lacus yelled also.

Athrun separated Reese and held his arms behind his back with his.

Erica walked over to Jin and held his arm.

" You're such a jerk Reese! Jin didn't do anything to you!" she yelled at him.

" Erica I..." Reese said.

" No! Don't talk to me!" Erica said and started pushing Jin towards the opened kitchen," lets go Jin, we need to get a ice pack on your cheek."

Reese watched and tried to get free.

" Erica wait! I can explain! Please!" he cried after her.

Athrun kept hold of him and tossed him in to the pool.

" Chill out for a bit Reese," he said.

" Athrun that was uncalled for!" Lacus said.

Reese rose back up to the surface gasping for air.

Meyrin looked at Athrun.

" Athrun what is Jin doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her, the bottom of his pants was wet but everything was dry.

" You know him?" he asked.

" He's my nephew," Meyrin replied," Athrun, he can't be trusted."

Lacus looked at her confused.

" Why?" she asked.

" He's with ZAFT, he was in involved in the attack at Orb HQ," Meyrin replied.

Athrun and Lacus looked in the open kitchen and saw Erica put an ice pack on the ZAFT soldiers face.

Jin winces as the coolness hit his face; Erica immediately apologized and then giggled.

" I was right about him," Athrun said.

Reese got out of the pool, soaking wet from head to toe.

Athrun walked in to the kitchen with an angry look in his face.

" Are you alright?" Erica asked the same thing again, seeing Jin hold the ice pack.

" I'm fine," he replied, looking at the floor.

From the corner of his eye he saw Athrun grab a gun from under the counter.

" Father what are you doing?" Erica asked.

" Erica, he lied, he kidnapped you," her father said.

Jin hopped off the island counter, putting the ice pack where he was sitting.

" Don't move!" Athrun ordered, holding the gun up to him.

" Father put the gun down!" Erica pleaded, standing in front of Jin," he didn't kidnap me! He rescued me!"

" Aunt Meyrin must've told them I was with ZAFT," Jin thought," I didn't even know she was here, I'd better get out of here soon."

His hand slowly went behind his back and underneath his black denim jacket and black t-shirt, he grabbed something.

" Forgive me Erica," he whispered to her.

He quickly grabbed Erica's right shoulder with his left hand and her hostage with a gun to her chin.

" Put the gun down Mr. Zala, you don't want your daughter to get hurt," Jin smirked.

" Erica!" Lacus gasped with her hands to her face shocked at seeing her daughter held hostage.

" Jin what do you think you're doing!? Put the gun down!" Meyrin ordered.

" Shut up Aunt Meyrin!" Jin snapped.

" Move with me," he whispered to Erica again.

Erica nodded nervously.

They started moving into the dining room, Athrun and them followed to make sure Erica would be alright.

Athrun's gun was still in his hand but down his side where Jin was looking at it.

However, Reese had disappeared after Jin put the gun to Erica.

When Jin and Erica entered the foyer, a clear glass vase smashed against Jin's head.

He let go of Erica, dropped his gun and quickly opened the front door but just before Reese grabbed his gun.

" No!" Erica cried and tackled Reese to the floor so he wouldn't shoot Jin.

Jin reached outside and tried to head to his car.

Athrun ran up to the door and fired off his gun, hitting the top of Jin's car which made him duck to the ground.

Meyrin couldn't help but to worry about him, though he was the enemy, he was still family, she had promised to look after him when her sister died.

" Father stop!" Erica cried, on top of Reese.

Jin saw him distracted and quickly ran off.

Athrun saw him and started to fired off his gun again. After the second gun shot, one bullet hit Jin's left arm.

" Athrun please stop, now!" Meyrin cried.

He turned around and saw with tears building up in her eyes. He looked at his gun and put it on the table beside the door.

Erica and Reese looked at each other and then Erica quickly got off him and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Lacus walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Are you alright?" she asked worried.

Athrun looked at Reese.

" You, I'm going to call your mother so you better have a good reason why you went crazy back there," he explained.

Reese nodded as he got up from the floor.

From upstairs you could hear Erica crying.

---  
_R&R!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny!! ENJOY!! _

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others.

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 9**

Through out the week, Erica had been upstairs in her room, the only time people and her family would see her would only be at school or in the evening for dinner.

When Tuesday hit, Athrun disappeared into his study with Mr. Pink and that made Lacus very suspicious.

Meyrin did her best not to get in the way, after the fight she had insisted to stay at a hotel but Athrun wanted her to stay to pay back the times where he had stayed at her place and to look after her.

Friday hit every calendar and Erica was up in her room, as usual, doing her homework until she wanted to get something to drink.

She quietly headed down the stairs and saw Meyrin watching something on the TV while her parents were no where to be found.

" Aunt Meyrin... was the mail checked?" Erica asked, standing in the foyer between the living room and the dining room.

" I don't think so," Meyrin replied not sure as she looked at her.

Erica walked up to the front door and opened it, she lifted up the lid to the mailbox and grabbed out the mail.

She shuffled through it, seeing bills, checks, cards, and junk until she saw one for her. It was an white envelope with the ZAFT symbol in the right hand corner and her name and address in the middle.

Erica looked at it for a few seconds and stuffed it in to her back pocket. She closed the front door, put the mail on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen where a round purple thing came flying at her.

" Haro! Hello! Hello!" the thing happily flapped in front of her face.

She looked at her curiously.

" Did mother paint you Mr. Pink?" she asked confused.

Her father laughed which made her turn around away from the purple Haro.

Her mother and father stood at the kitchen door way. Mr. Pink was sitting in Lacus's hands while the purple one plopped down on Erica's head.

" If Mr. Pink is there then who's this?" Erica asked pointing to the purple one on her head.

" You're father made it," Lacus replied.

" To make you happy and give you a friend," Athrun smiled," call it an early birthday present."

" Haro," the purple one rolled off Erica's head and she quickly caught it in her hands," Erica!"

The thing bounced in her hand happily, facing her with its weird looking face like Mr. Pink.

" Seems like Mr. Purple already likes you," Lacus giggled.

Erica looked at it and smiled and then smiled at her parents.

" Thanks father," she said.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

There hug broke once the phone rang.

Erica quickly ran up to the phone beside the fridge and answered it.

" Hello?" she asked

" _Erica? Is your father there?"_ a familiar person asked on the other end.

" Uncle Kira?" Erica asked, Mr. Purple flapped beside her head, listening on to the conversation," yeah he's here, just hang on second."

She held out the phone to her father.

" It's for you," Erica said.

Athrun walked up to her and grabbed the phone.

Erica smiled at her mother as she left the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

" Kira, why are you calling?" Athrun asked.

" _Oh just wondering if you want to go out and get some coffee, talk and what not,"_ Kira replied,_" it's getting a little crazy at my place, Fllay has been busy, Lani and Vert are off the walls and ORB and the EA having been asking me to fight for them again."_

Athrun heard him sigh over the phone.

" _I just need some air,"_ he said stressed.

Athrun laughed.

" Ok, I'll meet you at the coffee shop on the corner of Memor Rd. and Ritty St.," he said.

" _Ok, say hi to Lacus and Meyrin for me,"_ Kira said.

And the both of them hung up.

" So, what did Kira want?" Lacus asked curiously.

" He just wanted to know if we could meet up and get some coffee," Athrun replied," he says it's been very crazy at his place."

Lacus nodded, she put Mr. Pink on the counter which made him roll a bit as she walked up to him.

" I can imagine, his wife and his children working for the ORB government," Lacus said.

Both of them hugged each other.

" Kira's not much of a political person," Athrun said," though he has been with Morgenroete and designing a new OS for the hidden Astrays they had some where."

" At least he's getting paid for it," Lacus said.

Athrun nodded and kissed Lacus on the forehead and broke their snuggling hug.

" I have to meet Kira," he said," I'll be back in an hour or so."

Lacus nodded.

" Haro! Bye bye," Haro bounced.

Athrun laughed and waved.

He walked in to the foyer and started getting on his shoes.

Meyrin walked out of the living room and watched him get his shoes on.

" I saw you give Erica Mr. Purple," she smiled.

" She liked it, I knew she would," he said getting on his left shoe," took me a couple days but I finished it."

" So who was it who called?" Meyrin asked.

" It was Kira, he just wondered we could get some coffee," Athrun replied.

" Okay," she smiled.

He got his jacket on and looked at Meyrin.

" So how are you feeling?" he asked.

Meyrin smiled again.

" I'm fine," she replied.

Athrun nodded.

" Good, I'll see you later," he said and left.

He pushed the garage button on his keys and the garage door slide up to reveal his blue corvette looking car.

Athrun unlocked it and got in. He drove out of the garage and away from his house and down the street.

It only took him 15 minutes to get to the coffee shop and once he was there, he headed in to the café and saw Kira sitting in one of the booths.

" Hey," Athrun said sitting down.

" I already ordered you something, black coffee fine?" Kira asked.

" It's fine," Athrun said," so besides everything being crazy at home, how's everything?"

" They're fine, Mrs. Erica Simmons wanted me to come in on Monday to give the hidden M.S. a new OS because they were damaged," Kira explained," since Lani and Vert came home, their cellphones have been ringing every five minutes and Fllay, she's been called in work so many times that I lost count the first 10 times."

Athrun sighed.

" This war is pointless, it's the same thing that happened 19 years ago, but since then everything has been calm and peaceful," he explained.

Their coffee was brought and set down in front of them.

" So, tell me, why did step down from being Head Representive of the PLANTs?" Kira asked.

Athrun took a drink of his coffee and set back down on the saucer.

" I wanted to spend more time with my family, Erica is going to be graduating soon and I don't want to miss it," he explained.

" Ah... well what I don't understand is why you and Lacus fought when Meyrin arrived," Kira asked confused.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Athrun.

" Well that's a long story," Athrun avoided the question.

" I have time," Kira grinned.

Athrun sighed.

" Well long story short, Meyrin is pregnant," he said.

Kira choked on his when he took an drink and just looked at him.

" You're kidding right?" he asked and Athrun just shook his head," how did that happen?'

" Well, I'm really not sure... all I know is that there was a bottle of champagne and I guess this leaded to that and yeah," Athrun explained very ashamed," I don't think Lacus is over it, but she and I dealing with it but I'm not really sure what is going to happen when the baby is born."

There was long pause.

" Well that's not for another 8 months and a week," Kira proclaimed.

" Thanks," he glared at him.

Athrun sighed again and took another drink of his coffee.

Back at home, Erica sat on her bed looking at the envelope laying in front of her on her school books.

" Open or not open?" she thought.

She quickly grabbed the envelope and opened it, she took the piece of paper out of the envelope and started reading it.

" Dear Erica Zala-Clyne, thank you for sending in to your form. A shuttle will be leaving midnight on February 23rd, and take you to Aprilius City where you'll start training. Sincerely Commander Alision McGuire," Erica read and gasped," that's today!"

She looked at her clock and it read 3:30pm.

" What am I going to do?" she thought worried," I knew I shouldn't have handed it to him! I can't join ZAFT! Father will kill me!"

Erica stuff the letter and envelope under her pillow and sighed.

" I'm such an idiot," she said and went back to her homework.

Through out the rest of the day, Erica did her appearance at dinner and headed back upstairs.

Mr. Purple followed her everywhere like Mr. Pink does with her mother.

" Haro, bored," it said.

Erica was looking at her self in the mirror, seeing her self look at the floor where Mr. Purple was rolling.

" What am I going to do Mr. Purple?" she asked," I can go and end this or I can stay..."

" End end!" Mr. Purple hopped up on to the bed.

She picked up and held it in her cupped hands.

Erica got up and walked around her room, looking at the stuff she owned. She had her own bathroom, a room with an belcony, a double bed, everything was pink, blue, white and purple, pink and purple were her favourite colours.

Erica sighed and laid back on her bed with Mr. Purple on her stomach.

She looked at her wrist watch and pushed some buttons and set the alarm for 11:30pm.

She closed her eyes and soon dosed off.

Lacus opened her daughters bedroom door and saw her asleep, Mr. Purple was sitting beside her, asleep with her.

She smiled and Mr. Pink came rolling to her feet.

" Haro! Lacus!" it said.

" Shh!" Lacus put her index finger to her lips," we don't want to wake her up."

Lacus closed the door and headed to her room.

She walked in to her bedroom and saw Athrun sitting on the bed. Lacus sat down on the bed beside him and put her index finger on the side of his head and smiled.

" You're thinking about something," she giggled.

Athrun looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Lacus, you do know I love you, right?" he asked.

Lacus nodded.

" Of course," she replied and then looked at the floor sadly," but I'm not sure... you went a head and slept with Meyrin."

Athrun shook his head.

" That was a big mistake..." he replied," something big had gotten finished at the office and it was celebration, there was a bottle of champagne involved and things happened. I didn't mean to sleep with her, Meyrin is just a friend to me."

Lacus looked at him, he had a serious look on his face which made her quickly hug him.

" I'm sorry Athrun," she started tearing," I didn't mean to yell at you, I guess I never thought things through."

Athrun hugged her back tightly.

" It's alright," he smiled.

Meyrin sighed from down stairs, she heard everything from the living room.

" I don't know what to do... I love Athrun... but he's with Lacus..." she thought," I'm only three weeks pregnant."

She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

" I really do love you Athrun," a tear fell from her eyes right before she fell asleep.

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and the house was quiet.

---  
_R&R!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny!! ENJOY!! _

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 10**

Erica's watch alarm beeped in her ear for the last 15 minutes until Mr. Purple jumped on to her stomach.

She quickly sat up and looked around the room confused.

" Wha...?" she sleepily said.

She looked at her watch and turned off the alarm and yawned. Eyes took another glance at her watch and saw it was quarter to twelve.

" Oh no!" she whispered with a slight shriek.

She got up off her bed and grabbed her pink and blue knapsack from the chair beside her door, she opened it and grabbed some cloths from her dresser and closet and stuffed them in to her bag.

Mr. Purple hopped up and down on her bed, watching her fanatically get everything together.

She grabbed a hair elastic and put it in her bag and then she stopped for a second while dropping her bag.

" What am I doing?" she asked her self.

Mr. Purple rolled of the bed and in to her bag.

" We go! Haro!" it said.

Erica smiled and picked up her bag.

" I think father forgot to tighten some screws in you," she giggled.

" Haro?" it questioned confused.

She grabbed some stuff from her bathroom, some stuff off her dresser and grabbed her helmet from the chair her bag was on.

Before she put her helmet on, she looked at her self in the mirror to see if what she was wearing was alright.

She was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans with a black stud belt, a white long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders and silver hoop earring in her ears.

" Will be doing training so I think the cloths I have in my bag are alright," she thought.

Erica got on her purple helmet and walked up to her balcony; she got on her black heeled boots and her blue jean trench coat and opened the door. She slung her bag on her shoulders and slowly climbed down the vine fence to the garage.

Almost to the bottom, her foot slipped which made her shriek as she fell on her butt when she hit the ground. She sat on the ground for a few seconds and heard nothing, just silence, meaning no body heard her.

The garage door was closed until Erica pushed the button on her keys which made it open. Her pink and blue motorcycle was sitting beside her father cars.

" Haro, ride!" Mr. Purple said.

" Shh!" Erica shushed it.

It was still quiet.

She got on it, put the keys in to the ignition and started it up. She quickly rode out of the garage and away from her house when she got on to the road.

It took her a good 15 minutes to get there; the line was getting smaller when midnight hit every watch and clock.

Erica got in to line and looked around; she didn't know anyone as she waited.

The line slowly moved and people were getting impatient for waiting so long.

Erica saw a lot of older men and few women; she could probably spot a few people that were her age.

" Maybe I should go home?" she mumbled to her self.

Someone laughed and Erica turned around surprised. Her grew and started moving away from them.

" You..." she said.

There were two people and she knew them.

One was a girl who had boyish short light purple hair with shoulder length parted bangs and violet eyes. She wore a black frilly skirt with black heeled sandals, a red sleeveless turtle neck and platinum hoops. A red and black leather book bag was on her right shoulder.

The other person was a guy.

One guy had dark shaggy burgundy hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of knee rip blue jeans and a black t-shirt that says "Screw Me" on it and a pair of brown worn out boots. A torn black knapsack was on his back.

" What? You're not happy to see us Clyne?" the first guy asked with a smile.

" Geez Hil, even when Reese isn't here you still pick on her," the girl sighed, crossing her arms.

Hil looked at her and shrugged.

" I'm kidding," he laughed.

The girl walked up to Erica and looked at her.

" Don't mind Hil, he's an idiot," she smiled.

Erica looked at them, still scared of them. They were Reese's friends or followers.

The girl looked at Erica confused.

" Look, we're not going to do anything wrong, Reese isn't here and we're not going to call him," she explained and her hand out," can we call it truce?"

Erica just looked at them.

" Oh come on Aya, are you actually willing to be her friend?" Hil asked surprised, walking up beside her.

Aya's foot rose and slammed down on Hil's foot, which made him screamed.

Some people turned around to see what was going on and some guys in suits ran over and looked at him.

" You kids settle down or we'll not allow you on the shuttle," one guy said.

" Uh..." Erica started.

" We're sorry sir," Hil said formally," we did mean to be loud sir."

The suited person looked at him.

" Well just don't do again," he warned.

He walked off and Aya nudged Hil in the side.

" Way to go soldier boy," she grinned.

" Oh please, I didn't want to get kicked out," he said blushing.

Erica looked at the ground and Aya looked at her.

" You know Hil just helped you from being kicked out of here," she said.

" I... I don't even know you guys and not even your friend," Erica replied," so I don't understand how this got me involved."

Aya frowned.

" You're a weird person," she sighed shaking her head.

They waited in line and it got smaller and smaller.

All of a sudden, Erica turned around and looked at Aya.

" Why are you here?" she asked curiously.

Aya and Hil looked at her surprised.

" 'Cause we want to," Hil replied.

Aya smiled.

" Actually I'm here because I've never really like Naturals... after hearing all the things that they did do us during the previous wars, I'd be willing to fight for us Coordinators," she explained and looked at Hil," but this guy is an idiot and just decided to join because of the cool uniforms."

" Do not!" Hil turned his back to her with his arms crossed," well... a little."

When they got to the enterence of the shuttle, she was stopped at a gate.

" Your name miss," some person asked with a clip board in there hand.

" It's... uh..." she said and looked at the ground," Erica Zala-Clyne."

The guy looked at her and looked at the clipboard, his finger down the paper and stopped.

" You're..." the guy started to say surprised.

Hil crossed his arms looked at him.

" So what if she is?" he asked.

Erica looked at the ground a little embarrassed.

" Uh... right..." the guy said," go on a head."

Erica, Hil and Aya went through the get and got on the shuttle.

They all sat down in the same row and Erica looked out the window.

Out of curiosity, she had to ask them something.

" How come..." she started and they looked at her.

" What?" Hil asked curiously.

" How come Reese isn't here?" Erica asked.

Aya put her left hand under her right elbow and looked up confused.

" I'm not really sure, I half expected him to fight with us," she replied.

Hil laughed.

" I think it's because his mother has him whipped," he continued laughing.

" Hil!" Aya nudged him the side," if he were to hear that now, I think he would punch the lights out of you."

" Thank god he's not here," Erica and Hil mumbled and both of them looked at each other.

" Eh heh..." Erica smiled nervously.

After a few minutes, people were asked to put on there seat belts and prepare for launch.

The shuttle flew off the ground and in to space and again to Erica, she closed her eyes and braced her self with all the turbulence.

" I don't like this," she whined as tears started to form in her eyes.

" You've never been in space before?" Aya asked.

Erica's opened and then looked out the window.

" Uh... just once..." she replied.

" Only once..." Erica thought and her face went a little red.

" If you been out once, then how come your scared? Everybody in there life has been out in space," Hil explained.

Aya just looked at her and smiled.

" Don't worry Erica, if you need anything, you can ask us," she said.

Hil looked at her surprised.

" Wait, has she, all of a sudden, become our friend?" he asked her.

Aya nodded with a giggle.

" Yep, she seems really cool, I don't know why Reese picks on her, I don't even remember a reason why he started picking on her," she explained.

Erica looked at her surprised.

" A friend?" she asked.

Aya nodded while Hil shrugged with a nod.

Erica looked at the ground.

" I... I just want to say thank you..." she said again.

Hil looked at her and shrugged again.

" Eh... no prob," he said.

" If you hadn't said anything, it would've made a big scene," Erica explained," it probably would've gotten the press involved because the daughter of Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala actually fighting with ZAFT and then they would call my parents and had them come down here and I would've been in trouble."

Hil blinked.

" I never really thought something like that would've happened," he replied," I just said it because I just wanted to get on the shuttle because I hate waiting in lines for something."

Aya nudged him in the side and laughed.

" You're face is turning red Hil!" she giggled.

" Sh... Shut up!" Hil cried.

Erica smiled and looked back out the window.

While they were talking, Erica never noticed the turbulence until she looked out the window where everything was smooth and quiet... well quiet out side but around, people were talking and Aya and Hil were arguing.

---  
_R&R!!_


	11. Chapter 11: UberSorry Lateness!

AS: XD GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!! YES... I'M BACK!! Here is the next chapter!! I hope you guys liked it! It probably have to be the longest chapter yet! Woo! Now I don't have my lovely muses because they are asleep, we spent all night working on this so I can't blame them for being tired... -.- have to sleep myself, I'm tired... my bed just calls for me...

Anyways... yeah... XD

_I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny!! ENJOY!! _

---  
Pairings: AthrunxLacus, KiraxFllay, CagallixYzak, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria and many others

**Gundam SEED: Another War  
Chapter 11**

After a couple hours, the shuttle arrived at the PLANTs. In the docking port, people from ZAFT were lined up waiting for the new recruits to arrive.

The shuttle landed and the door opened. People with their luggage slowly walked out.

" Would everyone please line up in to a line so we can assign you to a place to stay!" some person from ZAFT ordered.

Erica, Hil and Aya walked out and saw that there were a lot of people who were on the shuttle.

" Oh boy, we're up against a lot of people," Aya said.

" They're going to only pick the best to fight in this war," Hil explained.

" But since we're all coordinators, that shouldn't be a problem," Aya replied.

Jin stood where he was boredly, seeing all the people he thought were stupid and weak, line up like they were asked. Then all of a sudden, he saw familiar pink hair.

" Erica?" he thought.

He saw her stand with two people he didn't know.

" See anyone you know Ensign?" Alison asked.

Jin turned around and saw a smiled on her face.

" Uh... no ma'am," he turned back around and looked straight a head.

Alison looked at her him and laughed.

Erica looked around curiously and then looked at the ZAFT soldiers.

He eyes grew as she saw someone familiar.

" Jin!" she squeaked.

Aya and Hil looked at her.

" Is something wrong?" Aya asked.

" Do you know that person?" Hil pointed to Jin.

Erica quickly shook her head and looked at the ground with her face turning red.

They lined up in the line and it slowly got shorter and shorter.

Erica looked at her watch and saw it was 4 in the morning. Hil yawned it and he slowly started to dose off.

Aya nudged him side and glared at him.

" Stay awake you idiot," she snapped.

" Why did they have to make it midnight? Why couldn't it be in the morning?" Hil whined and yawned again.

" They didn't want to make it in the morning because Orb would've not allowed them," Aya replied," they're not happy that ZAFT attacked Orb."

Erica looked at the ground as she heard that.

" Excuse me miss," someone said.

She quickly looked up and saw Jin. Erica's face started to turn pink again.

" Uh... y... yes?" she asked.

" Could I have a word with you?" he asked formally.

" Sure..." Erica replied.

Both of them walked off away from Aya and Hil.

They left the area they were in and Jin just looked at Erica.

" What are you doing here?" he asked.

Erica looked at the ground.

" I... I came to join," she said and Jin just looked at her," I want to end this war."

" What can you do help?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulders," you're too kind and soft to fight."

Erica looked at him surprised.

" You'll get your self killed out there in one second," Jin proclaimed," and even being on a ship is dangerous."

He quickly pulled her in to a hug which made Erica squeak.

" I'm sorry if I held a gun to you," Jin apologized.

Erica's eye grew big and pushed him away, Jin looked at her surprised.

" Father shot you in the arm," Erica said touching Jin's left and he winced," I'm sorry."

Jin smiled.

" It's alright, when I got back to the _Dakovrah_, the doctor took the bullet out and stitched me up, he said I won't be doing any M.S. battling for a while," he explained.

Erica looked at him, he smile was sweet and kind.

" What about your face? Reese hit you in the face," she asked worried.

" It's fine, who was that guy anyway?" Jin asked.

Erica looked at the ground sadly.

" He's my cousin... well I don't know... he's not even related to me..." she replied and her eyes grew big.

She fell to her knees and started to cry while hugging her self. Jin quickly bent down and looked at her.

" He... he hurts me..." she said and shook her head," I don't want to be hurt... no more..."

Jin hugged her and Erica sobbed in to his chest.

Later Erica was taken dorms near the training grounds of the ZAFT Military Base.

" Thanks for walking me here,'" Erica said with her face a little pink.

" If you had come here by your self, you would've gotten lost and wandered in to some secrete place and gotten your self shot," Jin explained.

Erica nodded.

" Yeah," she said.

" I'll see you later," he waved and walked off.

Erica smiled and opened the door to her dorm.

" Erica!" she heard Aya call her name.

She was pulled in the dorm and the door slammed shut behind her.

" Aya?" Erica asked confused.

Aya grinned at her.

" So you do know that ZAFT soldier!" she exclaimed and nudged her in the side," so is he your boyfriend? He's really cute!"

Erica blushed and shook her head.

" N... No!" she cried and looked at the floor to hide her face turning beet red," he's... he's just someone I know..."

Aya continued to grin.

" So you wouldn't mind me going out with him then?" she asked.

Erica looked at her surprised.

" What?" she asked.

Aya laughed.

" I'm kidding!" she said and waved her hand," he's not my type any way."

She sat down on her bed that was left wall from the door.

Aya sighed amd laid back.

" We'll be starting training tomorrow at 6 in the morning, so the rest of the day..." she looked at her watch," starting after 10 in the morning 'cause I'm going to get some sleep, we can explore around."

She sat back up.

" So, what are you going to do for today?" Aya asked curiously.

Erica shrugged while putting her bag down on her bed that was apart from Aya's.

" I think I'm just going to stay here," she replied.

Aya looked at her and shrugged.

" Ok, Hil and I are gonna head out and look around Aprilius City," she said," I've never been to the PLANT's before... well that I actually remember."

Erica smiled.

" My mother told me she took me to the PLANTs when I was 5 for one of her concerts and I would sit up front in awe watching her sing," she explained and giggled," but I don't remember."

Aya looked at her curiously.

" Since your the daughter of Ms. Lacus Clyne, are you going to be a singer just like her? I hear you sing in the auditorium sometimes after school," Aya explained.

Erica quickly looked at her surprised.

" H... How do you know?" she asked nervously.

Aya smiled.

" Because sometimes Reese and few of us listen... you're not bad for being Ms. Lacus's daughter," Aya replied," and then there are times where Reese just listens... by himself."

Erica just looked at her and looked at her bag.

" I hate Reese..." she said and opened her bag.

" Erica!" Mr. Purple jumped out of her bag and on to her head.

Aya laughed and grabbed her bag from the floor and opened it.

" Anyways, I'm gonna change and head to bed," she proclaimed.

Erica nodded and went back to her bag.

After a few minutes, their room was silent and dark.

Around 10:30 in the morning, Erica was being shoved to get up.

" Erica..." Aya said softly and shoved her again," Erica... ERICA GET UP THE ROOM IS ON FIRE!!"

Erica sat up and looked around frantically.

" What! Fire!?" she shrieked.

Hil and Aya burst out laughing.

" We're kidding," Aya smiled.

" Oh," Erica said and fell back down on her bed.

Aya frowned.

" Erica wake up, we were wondering if you want to come with us to look around?" she explained.

Before she could reply, there was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it," Hil said.

He walked up to the door and opened it.

" Ah! It's you!" he said surprised.

Aya looked at Hil confused.

" Who is it?" she asked.

" Can I come in?" the person asked.

Erica's eyes opened at the familiar voice.

Aya walked over and grinned.

" I remember you!" she said, looked over to Erica," Erica, we have company. Please come in."

The person came in and Erica quickly sat up.

" Jin!" she cried surprised.

Jin wore a pair of track pants and white tank, his left arm was wrapped with a bandage.

He looked at her and tried not to laugh. Hil and Aya also tried not to laugh while Erica saw where she was confused.

" Huh?" she said.

Aya pointed to her head, Erica blinked and then Aya grabbed some of her own hair and pointed again. Erica's eyes widened and she fell back down and covered her self with her blanket embarassedly.

" My name is Aya," Aya said to Jin, holding out her hand.

" Jin Asuka," Jin replied.

Both of them shook hands.

Hil quickly held his hand out with a smile on his face.

" And my name is Hilary but you can call me Hil for short," Hil said excited.

Jin shook his hand.

" I saw you're with ZAFT!" Hil said and Jin nodded," it must be so cool!"

Jin looked at him with a unsure look.

" Uh... yeah I guess," he said.

Aya nudged Hil in the side and grabbed his arm.

" Anyways, Hil and I were leaving to wander around Aprilius," she explained with a smile and looked over to Erica, who was still under the blankets," we're going to be gone for a couple hours! Have fun Erica!"

She dragged Hil out the door while he was telling her to stop. The door closed and the room had a weird feeling.

" What are you doing here?" Erica asked all muffled under the blankets.

Jin walked over and sat down at the end of her bed.

Erica blushed under the blankets.

" Commander McGuire told me to come here," he replied.

Mr. Purple jumping around Jin and on to his lap and looked at him.

" Who?" it said.

" She said she wanted me to get a head start on your training, so you won't be going out today," Jin continued explaining," tell you the truth, the training is hard and long, it goes on for three weeks and then it changes for the last week of next month. But this training is more physical, so that's why it's hard and long."

Erica pulled down the blankets and looked at him, he had her back to her.

She flattened some of her bed head hair to a point where she thought it was good and slowly got up. She was wearing a grey thin strap nightgown.

" So you're going to train me?" she asked slightly blushing.

He turned around and nodded.

" So... get dressed in to something that you're going be wearing for training and we can get going," Jin explained, getting up.

He had Mr. Purple in his hands and Mr. Purple jumped out of his hands and on to the bed.

" I'll wait outside," he said.

He left and then Erica looked around.

She sighed and then swung her legs out from under the blankets, she dug through her bag and got out a pair of grey shorts and a long sleeve white shirt.

After a few minutes, Jin heard the door to Erica's dorm open.

However, what Erica didn't know, things weren't what they seem back on Earth at her house.

Athrun woke up at 9:34am with his wife on him. He smiled at her and slowly moved to get out of bed.

He walked up to his bedroom door and got on his dark blue robe. He opened the door and then walked down the hall to Erica's room to check on her.

" Erica?" he called, knocking on the door.

It was quiet so he tried to open the door but it was locked.

Meyrin heard him upstairs, she got up from the couch and noticed she was wearing the cloths from yesterday.

" I fell asleep," she thought and put her hand on her mouth," I have to do something about this."

She put hand down and breathed for an second.

" Ok," Meyrin and walked in to the foyer and up the stairs to see what Athrun was doing.

Down the hall to her left she saw Athrun trying to open his daughters door.

" Is something wrong Athrun?" Meyrin asked.

" Erica's door is locked and I hear nothing," Athrun replied.

Meyrin looked at the door and walked up to it, she gave knock and waited.

" Erica? This is Meyrin, is everything alright?" she asked.

There was silence. Meyrin bent down in front of the door and pulled an hair pin out of her hair, she bent it back and twisted it around and stuck it through the keyhole.

She moved it around and soon they heard and click.

" You were always good at locking and unlocking stuff,"Athrun complimented with an smile.

Meyrin looked at the floor and blushed.

They opened the door and saw that she wasn't in her room and her balcony doors were open.

" Erica?" Meyrin called as they entered her room.

Athrun walked in her bathroom and saw she wasn't there either.

" She's not here," he said.

" You think she ran away?" Meyrin asked worried.

Athrun looked at the floor.

" She has been in her room all week... why would she?" he replied.

Lacus walked down the hall and saw both of them in her daughters room. She walked in and looked at Athrun.

" What's wrong Athrun?" she asked curiously.

He looked at the floor sad.

" We..." Meyrin started and quickly looked at the ground before looking back up at Lacus," we think Erica ran away."

Lacus put her hands to her face shocked once more and fell to her knees.

---  
AS: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! FINI!! Please R&R!! I so want to know if you and others liked it and know if you're really reading my story... I love reviews of all sorts! Though if you have flames, I'll gladly use those for s'mores! XD I like s'mores!

---  
Review Replies!

**Ultimate Coordinator Berserker:** AS: Hmmm... Own army... I dunno I'll have to think about that... but Kira is going to fight... don't worry... XD I'm happy your reviewed! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're still reading my story...

**TigerPaws:** AS: XD One of my fav reviewers... XD PLEASE SAY YOU STILL WANT TO READ MY STORY!! I'M STILL HERE... SEE NEW CHAPTER!! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE STILL AROUND!! But yeah... don't worry Mir and Dearka are coming don't worry, you'll see them... XD REAL SOON!! XD Anyways... thanks for reviewing... I hope your still around!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! XD

---  
_R&R EVERYONE!!_


End file.
